High Priest Seto
by Liola Li
Summary: Set in ancient eygypt, Seto works as a high priest and chief advisor to King Yami of Remeses. One faithful meeting causes him to fall in love for the first time...with Yami's bethroved.
1. chapter 1

me:^_______^  
  
Seto: (to yami) What do you think she's smiling about?  
  
Yami:She said something about a fanfic earlier.  
  
Seto: (to himself) Hope its not about our show this time  
  
Me:*clears throat* Now that you guys are all here. ITS FANFIC TIME!  
  
Yami: You'll never take me alive!*runs away*  
  
Seto:No! I will never join in one of your romance fanfics. Never!*Screams as he is being dragged off for costume*  
  
Me: This is a fanfic of my two favorites in Yu-gi-oh. But I'm just going to center it mostly around Seto since I don't know where Yami is. ...Yami...you can run but you can't hide.  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
High Priest Seto rised just as the sun beamed down through the window. He streched out of his magnificent bed and sat up. Two servants were already there wtih his clothes for the day. They waited patiently for his signal. Seto rose from the bed and clapped his hands sharply. Immediatly, the servants rushed over to him and dressed him for the important day ahead.  
  
After they were finished, they bowed and left the room. Seto walked over to a table of parchments and looked over what was written. Normally he would go straight to work, being the High Priest of Remeses, he must always look at the documents before he gave them to King Yami to be signed. But today, it was diffrent. He couldn't concentrate. He walked over to the balcony and looked out of the grand fields of grain and food. Herds of cattle were being cared by happy citizens. He almost laughed as he saw a little boy being kicked by a girl becaues of an argument of some kind.  
  
Remeses was one of the most plentiful cities in all of egypt. One of the nearest city to the great Pharoah of egypt, it also managed to be one of the main centers of trade. The citizens were kept happy. Crimes were minimal. Everything seemed perfect in this city. King Yami had proven a great ruler with Seto as an advisor.  
  
Seto heard his chamber door being opened. He quickly turned around, ready to scream at anyone who would dare intrude. Instead, he felt relief when he saw his brother, Mokuba, enter.  
  
"Good Morning, big brother," said the boy timidly. "Its' time for breakfast. Are you coming or not?"  
  
Seto looked wearily and shook his head. "Sorry, but I have some work to do here." Mokuba's face fell. Seto couldn't stand seeing his brother unhappy. "Why don't we just go for a swim in the afternoon though? I think I'll finish by then."  
  
Instantly, Mokuba smiled and nodded."Okay. I'll save you some breakfast just in case you're hungry then." He said goodbye and went to the dining hall.  
  
He thought about how far he had gotten to be the High Priest. First his parents died, making Mokuba the only family he had. They were then adopted by a wealthy general desperate to have an heir to his fortune but never married. The general died and left Seto his fortune. When Yami had been informed of Seto's brilliant economic stategies, he had asked Seto to demonstrate some plans. Yami promoted him right away when he saw them.. In less then 10 years, he came from being an penniless orphan into a High Priest and Cheif Advisor to the King of Remeses.  
  
Seto mentally kicked himself. "Snap out of it," he mumbled," before you get fired." He shook his head a little and went back to his desk. Looking at the parchment labled"Things to do", it wasn't going to be the a busy day. The only big thing was to attend a great ceremony tonight to meet the Great Pharoah's daughter, Celeste.  
  
The Pharoah was most likely pleased with the success of Remeses and wanted his daughter to meet the ruler. Maybe even arranging a marridge between the two. He checked the guest list for the people who mattered:  
  
Bakura-ruler of Phavilion, Queen Tea- Future ruler of Aeaos, Malik and Isis- Powerful socerers, Shandi- The great prophet, Major Joey and his wife Mai, General Tristan and his wife Serenity.  
  
Seto was pleased with the guest list. Bakura, ruler of Phavilion, was a harsh ruler but his city was prosperous. Queen Tea, the heir to the thrown of Aeaos, was once rumoured to have a relationship with Yami. Malik and his sister,Isis, are the most powerful socerers in the land. Shandi also has a little magic background and a great acquiantence with the Pharoah. Major Joey had very recently married a mysterious beautiful women name Mai. General Tristan had married Joey's sister, Serenity.  
  
Marridge. Something he had been thinking often for the past couple of months. He is now of age to chose a wife to bear his children with. Many women in the city had been hoping to be the one he choses. Only, he isn't really sure he wanted to get married. None of the women cared about who he is, but only what he was. Marrying anyone with his level of respect would garentee an easy life. He had tried many times to look for any girl fitting his standards but have so far failed."Oh well," he thought," Mokuba could always keep the family name alive."  
  
He looked over the other parchments and saw that it was nothing but fights over property rights. It wouldn't take him long to finish, a couple of hours max. He sat down on a chair and began working. After an hour and half, he was done. He layed back his head and checked over his work.  
  
His stomach growled. He suddenly remembered that he didn't eaten breakfast yet and stood up. He took up his head dress lying on a nearby stand. With a swish of his robes, he was out of the door. Servants who were passing by his room bowed low and didn't stand up until he was out of sight. His sandals clicking on the polished tiles of the floor with his every step. When he reached the door to the dining hall, he grabbed a passing servant by the wrist. "Tell the chief to bring food to the table," he ordered and let her go. The servant bowed and went to the kitchens.  
  
Seto went through the wooden doors and was greeted by a long carved out table reaching from end to end of a grand room. He quickly took a seat and looked through one of the windows. He saw the magnificent garden and the sky was clear with no clouds in sight. He turned around and saw three girls holding platters of various foods. They each set down their plates, bowed, and stood aside for anymore of his commands.  
  
He reached for a pear and ate half of it. "Where is Mokuba?" he asked to the girls. The first girl answered ,"Your brother is curently outside playing with the some other children."  
  
He ate the rest of his pear."You may go back to your work now," said Seto and the girls hurried away. He ate a little bit more but didn't feel like eating that much. He yawned and streched out his arms. He stood up and walked around the palace. Everything was all ready in order and nothing needed to be done. He decided to go to the river early to erase his boredom away.  
  
He went back into his room and took out some clothes less expensive than the ones he already had on. Careful not to rip the delicate fabric, he took off his garments and head dress than changed into the dulller ones. He looked in the mirror to check his appearance. This wasn't the first time he did this, pretending to be an ordinary citizen. Even though he was well known, his head dress was more recognizable than he was. Satisfied, he quickly went to the nearest door and walked out of the royal grounds.  
  
Seto went through the bustling streets where traders were selling their wares. He turned down a couple of alleys and saw that the crowd was thinning the further he went. He finally reached the magnificent River. Already, children and the mothers already were swimming in it. He went down the banks until he reached the part where the river was covered by sand dunes. He knelt down and felt the water. Perfect. Seto looked from side to side to make sure no one was watching. He took off his upper portion of the robes and desceinded into the water. He felt his body relax as the water washed the skin as it slidded past him.  
  
He closed his eyes. He felt someone watching him. He knows someone is watching him. He had had a little magic background from his fathre's side and had recieve some abilities from him. "Mokuba." he thought and smirked. Mokuba must be trying to surprise him. Still closing his eyes, he began to follow where the eyes were coming from. It was somewhere to the north of him. He smiled and felt the body move closer. Seto sudddenly jumped up and dragged the person into the water with him. Seto closed his eyes and started laughing. " You're too predictable, Mokuba."  
  
When he opened his eyes, he stopped laughing. It wasn't Mokuba. It was a girl. 


	2. chapter 2

Seto:*looks at last chapter*Why me? I'm the one who's not supposed to have feelings!!!!!!  
  
Me:Becaues your my favorite character^_____^and its sooo cute when you do show feelings.  
  
Yami:~from background~I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! (uh oh)  
  
Me:~catches yami~ hehehe you ALWAYS fall for that one.  
  
Seto:*points at yami*HA HA HA  
  
Yami:Seto help me...have mercy..NOOOOO*gets dragged off to dressing room  
  
Seto:*to me* Does this mean I don't have to be in this thing anymore?  
  
Me:well...See...I already started on a plot about you and I can't redo it.. soooo  
  
Seto:*jaw drops* ohh noo  
  
Me:^__________^ yep!  
  
FALLING  
  
Seto still couldn't believe what happened when the girl came out of the water, gasping for air. She had long, silky, jet black hair that was floating around her shoulders and clinging to the outline of her face. Her robes were one of the commoners but she was still stunning to look at.  
  
After a moment Seto realized that he was staring at her and blushed. "Sorry,"he mumbled," I thought you were someone eles."  
  
The girl looked at him in a mixture of shock and anger. Then broke off laughing. When she was done, she smiled warmly."Its' okay, I shouldn't have sneaked up to you like that." She looked at him with those rich green eyes.  
  
He felt the blood rising to his cheeks and watched as she got out of the water. Her clothes were clinging to every curve on her body. "What's your name?" she asked as she sat beside the bank.  
  
Seto hestitated about giving out his identity."Seto,"he said," I live in Remeses. Whats your name?".  
  
She placed her hand firmly on her knee. "Oh...Its not important." She lifted up her hand and revealed some red liquid. She bit her lip as she placed her hand in the water and tried to wash the blood away. Seto felt guilty.  
  
"Here," he said getting up from the water. "Let me see it."  
  
The girl was hesitate but allowed Seto to examine her wound. Seto looked at the cut. "Its not very deep. Sorry, you must have gotten cut by something in the water when I pulled you down." The girl blushed as she felt Seto's hand on her leg. He didn't notice but ripped some of the robes he had kept dry to make a bandage for her.  
  
"There," he said, tying a knot. He wrapped the remainder of the cloth around her to dry herself."Thanks". She looked at him. "Did we ever met before? Your name sounds familiar somehow."  
  
Seto panicked. " No, You must be mistaken. I'm just a..a..a farmer." She looked at him curiously and smirked. She started saying something but thought about it and closed her mouth.  
  
Seto went back into the water. He was surprised as he saw that the girl was also back in the water. "What are you doing?" he said concerned.  
  
"Swimming," she said innocently.  
  
" But your knee......,"he started.  
  
She looked at him sacastically."Seto, its cut , not broken."  
  
Seto was about to argue but stopped. He watched as she dove in and out of the water. He admired her agility. Suddenly, he felt a splash of water. He looked at the direction where it came from and saw that the girl was smiling. Seto grinned. "You'll pay for that!" and swum out to where she was. She tried swimming away but was no match . He quickly caught up to her and held her tightly.  
  
When they finished laughing, Seto took a good look of what he was doing. Blushing brightly, he quickly let go. There was an akward pause. "What did I just do?" he asked himself. Finally, the girl broke the silence by asking if he wanted to race.  
  
"You wouldn't stand a chance against me." he stated as they took their position on the water.  
  
She just smirked. "Guys who talk alot, are usually good only at talking."  
  
Seto's jaw dropped. He was never insulted before. "Go!" the girl yelled and sped off. Seto shook his head and started swimming as fast as he can towards her. Becaues of his body type, he easily beat her.  
  
Seto stopped and looked back at the girl. She had slowed down to a glide and stopped a foot away from Seto. "You cheated, somehow."  
  
"Cheated? I never cheat," he exclaimed.  
  
The girl started laughing but got cut off when she looked at the position of the sun. "Oh no," she whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She looked at him. "Its getting late. I have to go."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone and I need to get ready." She looked sad as she slowly swam towards the bank.  
  
He swam next to her and watched as she turned around. "Good bye, Seto." She started walking.  
  
"Wait!" He quickly went out of the water and grabbed her wrist. "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
She looked at her feet and bit her lip. "I don't know," she mumured. Seto found this answer strange. When he tried asking her for more details, she was already gone.  
  
He sat along the bank and thought about his encounter with the mysterious girl. He neer even knew her name. "Seto," he scolded," What is it about that girl? You're getting too soft!" Lost in thought, he never noticed Mokuba sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Boo!" Mokuba said grabbing Seto's shoulders. Seto fell down into the water as he screamed in suprise.  
  
"Mokuba!" said Seto as he came out of the water. Mokuba was lying on his back laughing. "What's the matter with you big brother? You'll usually detect me before I was even 10 feet from you."  
  
Seto suddenly blushed as he saw a vision of the girl. "Its nothing. Do you want to go swimming now?". To his surprise, Mokuba declined.  
  
"Its not you big brother. I just finished playing stickball with some of the other children and I'm really tired." Mokuba yawned.  
  
Seto bent down as he placed Mokuba on his back. Halfway towards the palace, he felt Mokuba drifting off to sleep.  
  
The guards were surprised to see their High Priest walk up to the gates with his brother on his back and his chest uncovered.  
  
"Your Highness...," started one of the guards.  
  
"Its' nothing. My brother and I was just out for a little swim. Don't report this. It isn't important." said Seto as he climbed up the steps.  
  
The guards looked quizzidly at each other but went back to their post.  
  
Seto ignored the shocked faces of the servants and some even offered to carry Mokuba. Seto declined and went towards Mokuba's bed chambers. He tucked Mokuba into the sheets and closed the doors tightly behind him. He beckoned a guard towards him.  
  
"Don't let anyone disturb him while he is sleeping," ordered Seto and the guard bowed and stood post.  
  
Seto went into his room and changed into more drier clothes. He landed on his bed and thought again of his meeting with the girl. "Why do I keep thinking of her?" he said to himself. He suddenly felt himself blushing as he thought of the akward moment in the water. He squeezed a pillow in his arms as he remembered the feeling of his arms wrapping around the delicate body. Smiling, he fell asleep hoping they would meet again.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Me: Sorry for the lack of Yami in this chapter...but we have some problems getting him into costume.  
  
Yami: You've got to be kidding if you think i'll put THAT on.  
  
Me: But Yami ....You'll look sooo cute.  
  
Yami: NO  
  
Me:*puppy dog eyes* please? pretty please?  
  
Yami:No  
  
Me:*Puppy dog eyes with pout*  
  
Yami I said no.  
  
Me:*pretending to cry*  
  
Yami: FINE! Just give me the ridiculous outfit before I change my mind.  
  
Me:What I have to do for a good Fanfic...^__^ 


	3. chapter 3

Seto:Where's Yami? He better be in this chapter since I've been by myself for the past two...  
  
Me: He's putting on his costume right now.. YAMI ,ARE YOU DONE YET?!?!  
  
Yami: *from the other side of room* I'm not coming out!!!!!!  
  
Me: Come on..Its not that bad!  
  
Yami: I look utterly ridiculous.....  
  
Me: Just come out already -_-  
  
(Yami come out)  
  
Seto: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
Me: its not that bad....  
  
(Yami looks angrily at the laughing Seto and starts to walk towards him with his hands into fists)  
  
Me: Umm..Yami? What are you doing?  
  
DESERT MOON  
  
"Big brother?" said the Mokuba, knocking on the door,"Big brother, its almost time for the ceremony. King Yami is waiting for you to arrive in the ballroom." There was no reply. Mokuba grew impatient and opened the door. Inside Seto was sound asleep, holding a pillow tightly in his arms. Mokuba shoke him roughly. "Wake up, Seto!" he yelled.  
  
Seto opened his eyes. He could just make out the outline of a big tuff of black hair beside him. "Mokuba, what is it?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes vigurously. "The Ceremony tonight! Don't you remember?!?!" yelled Mokuba as he ran across the room to get Seto's headdress. Seto's eyes instantly snapped open. While trying to get out the bed, he slipped on the covers and fell head first on the stone floor. "Stop playing, Seto." scolded Mokuba, "I don't even have time to play right now."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yami started to pace around the throne. "Where has Seto gone to? He should be here by now. It isn't like him to be late." The door opened. "King Yami?" said a soft voice," All of your guests are here. I request that you present yourself immediately." Yami turned around and saw Queen Tea entering the chamber, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I can't do it," Yami said," the Pharoah of all egypt is out there and Seto hasn't even arrived yet." He looked at her for support. He wanted her wise advice. Seto is a good adviser, but Tea had the best advice on emotional matters. Her features softened when he looked at her and her mouth curved into a sincere smile.  
  
"Yami, look at you. You're becoming too dependent on Seto. You need to do some things by yourself." Yami sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up bravely. "Thanks Tea, you always had a way of making me feel better." Tea blushed slightly but Yami didn't notice.  
  
"Do you want to go out by yourself this time?" teased Tea.  
  
There was a moment of hesitation. "Okay....I'm ready."  
  
Tea watched Yami began to slowly walked towards the doors. When he was 5 feet away. General Joey stuck his head in the room. "Yami, Seto's here. He's outside talking to someone." Yami chest fell. "Good, now I don't have to do this by myself."  
  
Tea's jaw dropped. " I thought you said you were doing this WITHOUT Seto."  
  
Yami gave her an exasperated look. "Yeah, but now that Seto's here, I don't have to."  
  
Tea opened her mouth to argue but instead shook her head silently. "Come on then, Before the other guests start to get bored." She walked besides Yami.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Seto and Mokuba ran together to the doorway. Mokuba handed him his sandals and watched as Seto jumped to get them on his feet. He quickly stood straight up and smooth out any wrinkles on his robes. "How do I look?" he said turning to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba walked around him. "Good. Just put your head dress on the right way." Seto flattend his hair and turned his head dress around. With a nod to his brother, Seto went into the room.  
  
Everyone turned when he entered. Seto could feel observant eyes glaring at him. He hated these parties and get-togethers. Everyone slowly lost interest and turned back to their conversations. He sneaked away to searched for Yami. Probably panicing without him no doubt. He tapped on the shoulders of a group of ladies and asked politely where Yami was. The girls looked at him with interest and answered no, supressing giggles. Seto was reminded of why he didn't want to get married. He turned away and preceded with the task of searching for Yami. He saw the back of another girl but this time, she was alone. He moved quickly through the crowd and reached her.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where King Yami is?"  
  
The girl turned around. He felt his heart leap when he saw a pair of rich green eyes staring back at him. It was the girl from the afternoon. What was she doing here?  
  
He saw the girl's jaw dropped slightly. "Seto? Is that you?" she said softly. "What are you doing here?" She smirked slyly when she saw the head dress. "You're a High Priest aren't you? I knew I've heard your name before." With her eyes tinkling, she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the High Priest of Remeses," recovering from the shock. He felt himself blushing. "Sorry for lying to you, but I thought you would be too scared to talk to me. How's the knee?"  
  
She lifted up her dress to reveal the same bandage he had patched her up with. "Its fine. I don't even notice it anymore."  
  
Seto stared at her. He couldn't beleive that she was here....wtih him. Wait a minute. "How do you get in here?"  
  
For the first time, she avoided his eyes. "Well.....I'm one of the guests here."  
  
"But that means you have to be in a high class. Are you a daughter of a general or another king?"  
  
"Well...kind of. I'm the daughter of the....of the Pharoah. My name is Celeste." She looked up at him. Seto couldn't beleive it. He had been swimming with the Pharoah's daughter and now...talking to her? Only people with very high standards are even allowed to SEE her.  
  
"You can't be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Becaues the Pharoah's daughter isn't allowed to go beyond the palace grounds and you were swimming in town with me."  
  
"You're not the only one who knows how to sneak out, Okay?" she grinned mischeviously.  
  
"But...how do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"Do you know why you're here then?"  
  
She pondered the question. "No. not really. This is one of the first time I'm out of the palace with my father's knowing. It must be really important though."  
  
"Important....as in marridge important?"  
  
"Where do you get that idea? My father would never bethroved me without my knowledge. I know he can be strict and severe sometimes...but he isn't heartless." She looked at him sincerely."That was why I told you I wasn't sure if we'll see each other again, I didn't know if my father would send me away or not."  
  
Seto stared at the smiling features of the girl. She was so beautiful, especially when the moon hit her face like that. He felt his heart ache when he suddenly remembered her role in Egypt. The Pharoah was going to marry her off sooner or later. Seto couldn't offer anything more than friendship. He forced himself to look away. He didn't want to face the truth: He had fallen in love with a person he couldn't get.  
  
"Seto! Finally I've found you."  
  
Seto and Celeste turned around to face the approaching Yami with Queen Tea right behind him. Yami hadn't seem to notice Celeste.  
  
"Seto! Where were you?" Yami asked him.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We have to start the banquet or the Pharoah wouldn't be too happy."Seto said quickly, not wanting Celeste to hear him being bossed around by Yami.  
  
Yami thought it over. "Fine." He angrily turned away and walked to the to the front of the room. "Nice to meet you," Tea said to Celeste before turning away and following Yami.  
  
Seto turned to Celeste."Who was that?" she seemed to asked him.  
  
"That was King Yami. He's my boss basically.And the girl with him is Queen Tea, the future ruler of Aeaos."  
  
From the front, King Yami could be heard annoucing the beginning of the banquet.  
  
Seto hesitated before saying goodbye. Before he walked three steps, she took hold of his hand. "Could you sit by me at the table. I don't really know anybody eles here and I want to talk to you more." Her pleading eyes were more than he could take. "Fine."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Everybody seated themselves on the table. The Pharoah in the front was clearly enjoying himself with his daughter to the left of him and Seto beside her. Behind Seto was Malik, Isis, and Shandi. King Yami was sitting to the right with Tea, Joey with Mai, Tristan with Serenity, and Bakura.  
  
Seto was enjoying himself. He felt like Celeste was a long lost friend. Soon, he was admiring everything about her: Her hair, the way she ate,how she picked up her fork, and how she moved one of her delicate fingers to put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Then the Phoaroah suddenly stood up. Everybody quieted, their eyes fixed on their ruler. "As you may know," he began, his voice booming through the room," I am nearng the end of my 35-year reign and yet I've only been able to produce only one heir. Her name is Celeste. I doubt even the gods can resist her charm". He waved his arm to the direction of his daughter. Seto noticed that Celeste suddenly began to bend slightly down into her chair. "She is very dear to me and being the protective father I am, I'm sure many of you have never even met her before. Enough of this nonsense. I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you here in Remeses. It is simple. I've decided to give the future of this land and my daughter's hand to my best man, King Yami."  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds. Then a burst of applause was heard as the Pharoah made Yami and Celeste stand up. Holding each of their hands in one of his, he placed his daughter's hand into Yami's. They both looked at each other's bright red face and quickly let go.  
  
Seto couldn't help but push a lump back down his throat. He had met the only girl he ever loved, and lost her on the same day.  
  
"Seto? Are you all right?"  
  
Seto placed a fake smile on his face." Yeah. Yami is really lucky....having a girl like you."  
  
Celeste smiled but her eyes didn't. She looked back down on her plate quietly. Throughout the rest of the feast, Seto was quiet and seemed to force himself to eat.  
  
When she was leaving, Yami said goodnight to her and kissed her cheek. She had to get used to it now. Seto stood beside him. She looked at Seto. Without warning, hugged him tightly. Seto closed his eyes but the hug was short-lived.  
  
"What was that about?" Yami had asked him when the guests were gone.  
  
"It was nothing." replied Seto. He headed for his bed chambers unable to stand the sight of Yami. When he got into his room. He repeated his answer in his mind:' It was nothing'. He angrily threw a pillow to the wall. "Nothing?" he thought," was the ugliest word that ever existed."  
  
He thought of Yami. "Its all your fault. Yami, you took her away from me." He knew it didn't make sense, but he didn't care as his anger rose. " You're going to pay for that, Yami." he secrectly vowed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Me: I'm sooo happy with this chapter..^_^ it took me awhile to update but it was worth it...at least I think.....  
  
Seto:O_O Did you HAVE to write all of that? I thought you said Yami going to be in this!  
  
Me: Yes. He did see......(points at the places)  
  
Seto: But that's not much!  
  
Me: You better be happy with it though or i'll remove the part about you and Yami going to the shodow realm.  
  
Seto and Yami: What? You have a scene with a duel in it?  
  
Me: Be good actors and maybe...i'll put in some fight scenes. Interested?  
  
(seto and yami nods) 


	4. chapter 4

Me: *******This is the one of the few times I ever tried Pov's so bear wtih me. At the end of this chapter are some answers to the stories little mysteries.  
  
Yugi:Pov's? That means you have to look inside our heads!  
  
Seto:She can do it? No! She wouldn't dare do it!  
  
Me:Yes I could, should, and would do it so enjoy the chappy everybody.  
  
P.S. this chapter is mostly just junk and experimentations to understand the actions in the characters in other chappys.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Celeste POV:  
  
I can't believe what my father had just done. To bethroved me to a complete stranger? How could he? I didn't even know his name until tonight. When we had gotten home, my father beckoned me to his throne room. He knew I was upset.  
  
"Father, how could you?" I yelled after he had secured the doors for privatcy.  
  
Father just had a tired look on his face and sat down on his chair. He looked at me with tired eyes. I've rarely ever seen him look so tired. Of course he was old, but he didn't really want to show it. I would've felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the situation.  
  
I decided to quiet my voice. " Father? You promised me that I could chose my own husband. Whatever drove you to engaged me to King Yami?" I was near tears. I bended down on my knees and laid my hands on his lap. "Father? Why won't you explain yourself?"  
  
"My dear daughter," he started," I'm growing very old. I couldn't wait any longer for our promise to be fufilled. Don't worry, I've been keeping a close eye on Yami, and he seems like a very nice husband." he sighed," please do this for me Celeste, as my one death wish."  
  
I suddenly felt a stinge of guilt. He never used his age as an excuse before. The last sentece really surprised me too.  
  
"But father,"I pleaded,"You were the one who locked those horrid monsters in the stone tablets 30 years ago. Surely, you can wait a couple more years for me to chose my own husband."  
  
My father looked at me." You're so stubborn Celeste. Did you know you got that from me? You look just like your mother too." He suddenly turned away and sighed. "I'm afraid even the greatest of magic cannot stop time,Celeste. I'm fading away, fast. I want to see you get married before I die."  
  
Celeste looked at her father and couldn't deny his age. "Father.... I'll marry him." I mumured quietly and walked slowly to my chambers.  
  
When I got back into my room, the first thing I did was lay on my bed and thought about what I had just agreed to. I thought about my brief encounter with Yami before I knew he was my future husband. It was with Seto. I blushed when my thoughts suddenly turned to him.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt his arms around me that afternoon. The feeling was wonderful. Like I was meant to be there. His eyes were such a rich dark blue. His laughter was so amazing to my ears. When he does laugh, it was rich and contained all happiness he had inside.  
  
Holding up my robes, I examined the patch. He had done it so precise and with great care. He had been so gentle. I wonder if he even saw me blushed when he bandaged me. This afternoon was the best I've had ever. I didn't bother me that he had a great build either.  
  
I couldn't deny it. I had been in love with him ever since I first saw him in the water.  
  
Why didn't I tell father then? I've much rather be with Seto than Yami. A small voice answered my question. My father had specifically arranged this marridge for me. He had said so himself he had been watching Yami for a long time. If he'd been watching Yami, he must have thought of Seto too. Father had always looked to closely at details. He probably saw too much mistakes in Seto and instead picked Yami.  
  
I couldn't possibly see any mistakes in Seto myself, though.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Yami wasn't so bad. He was pretty cute and he seemed very polite. I pondered over this, confused if I could possibly learn to love that man. My mind wandered away, searching for the answers. My heart already knew the answer though: no.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Gods! This is a terrible predicament. I just met her tonight. How could I love her? I barely remember her name. I think it was Selena, Cynthia, .....Celeste? Yeah, that was it, Celeste.  
  
Though I must admit, she is quite pretty. I just wish her soul isn't the opposite of her beauty. What am I talking about? She seems nice. I should probably ask Seto. He seems to know her better. I had to stop myself from running out the door.  
  
I can't ask him. It's the middle of the night and I'll look stupid bursting through the doors for advice on personal matters. Instead, I was determined to work this through...myself. I did nothing but pace around my chambers for an hour. Gods! Tea was right, I am getting too dependent on Seto.  
  
Tea. I've knew her for the past 15 years. I laughed when I remembered her tough morals and strict manners. Even before she was 3, my behavior was always criticized compared to hers. I even have a crush on her. It was just a silly kid's game back then though. I remembered a whole week visit where I was blushing so much that her mother was worried I had a sunburn.  
  
For the past few years, my feelings had developed for her. To the point where I cared for her very deeply. She wasn't gorgeous, but her soft features always seemed to capture my attention.  
  
I'd much rather marry her than someone I didn't know. Its too late now. He is engaged to the Pharoah's daughter. If he didn't accept the proposal, the pharoah would certainly take it the wrong way. I breathed the cold night air deeply. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could learn to forget about Tea and love Celeste instead.  
  
As if......  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Seto was already up and waiting when he saw Yami walked into the dining hall.  
  
"Good morning, King Yami." Seto said coldly.  
  
"Oh...Good morning Seto." not noticing the ice of the words. " Why are you up so early?"  
  
"We're expecting Celeste to come to the palace. She has to live with you for at least a month so you'll get acquainted."  
  
"Celeste? Oh....."Yami's face fell." My bethroved." Yami felt uncomfortable talking about the engagement. Seto saw this and smirked.  
  
The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Seto hardly concentrating on his food and Yami worried of Celeste's arrival.  
  
A guard came in the room and annouced Celeste's arrival.  
  
"Call forth some servants to carry the luggage." Yami ordered and the guard disappeared. Yami stood up slowly and went out the door with Seto close behind him.  
  
******************************************************************** Celeste's POV  
  
Me and Father was quiet throughout the travel to Yami's palace. I was overcome with grief and excitement. Excitement from seeing and livng with Seto. But grief from knowing that it was for a diffrent purpose. I wanted to tell my father about Seto but was too afraid of how he would react.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I can't bear this anymore. I've been spending half the night worrying about this. Now Seto had to tell me about this month thing. Gods! I'm only 20 years old.  
  
I wish Tea was here..........  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Celeste could still be with me. All I have to do is make Yami look like a total loser and the Pharoah would find him an unsuitable husband. He chuckled as he remembered how Mokuba had reacted when Seto had told him that morning  
  
=======flashback=======  
  
"Big Brother?" said Mokuba," Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
Seto hesistated in answering. "Mokuba? Can you keep a secrect?"  
  
Mokuba sensed the secretcy in his voice and eagerly nodded. "Is it about a girl?"  
  
Seto looked at Mokuba. "How did you know?"  
  
Mokuba grinned and fought the urge to scream out 'Seto has a girlfriend. Seto has a girlfriend.' Instead, he said simply," Its pretty obvious Seto. You're not the only one who inherited something from father."  
  
"You can read minds?"  
  
"No, I just kinda have blurry pictures of them. The details aren't clear but I see the presence of something. Especially, when there is alot of emotions invovled."  
  
"Then you know about Celeste and Yami?"  
  
Mokuba looked towards the ground. "Yeah" he whispered.  
  
"Do you know about my plan of attack?"  
  
Mokuba nodded his head. "First, I was confused but I put it all together. Are you really going to do it Seto? Will Celeste be my new sister? She's really nice. I can tell from your thoughts of her."  
  
Seto looked at Mokuba's hopeful face. "Yeah, kiddo. I'm going to try."  
  
=======end=flashback=======================================  
  
Seto smirked when he saw Yami nervoulsy standing in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry, Yami," he thought," You won't marry."  
  
*************************************************************** NORMAL POV  
  
The ride ended soon. Celeste knew her first step on the ground would change everything. Her father stood beside her and their servants behind them, loaded with luggage.  
  
It was silent as she stood face to face with Yami. Her future husband. The Pharoah was the first to speak. His booming voice breaking through the silence. "My new son, I hope you'll be treating my daughter well?"  
  
"I hope to your Majesty,"Yami replied curtly.  
  
Celeste used this time to look at the man behind Yami. It was Seto. Her mouth curved into the faintest of all smiles when she saw him.  
  
Seto couldn't take it anymore. "Pharoah, I request to speak."  
  
The pharoah and Yami looked at him with amusement. "You may," siad the pharoah.  
  
"I would like a competition between me and Yami for Celeste's hand in marridge."  
  
Yami eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "What?!?!"  
  
Seto camly repeated."I want to marry Celeste your Highness. Please allow a competition between Yami and myself to see who is most worthy."  
  
Seto took a quick glance at Celeste. She was smiling. Seto coldn't believe it. Does she love me too?  
  
He turned his head back at the pharoah. The pharoah almost refused but stopped himself when he thought more about the offer. Maybe Seto was better suited as a hunsband then he thought. He turned to Celeste."I will only agree to the cmpetition if you accept the challenge too, my daughter."  
  
Celeste looked at Yami and Seto. It only took a few moments to reply Yes. *********************************************************************  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I couldn't beleive it when Celeste agreed to the competition. I thought she would refuse to be treated as a trophy. It was the only flaw in my plan when I thought it over last night. Mokuba would be pleased about this. ****************************************************************** Yami's POV  
  
What is Seto doing! Gods! Was Seto thinking about doing this when we were at breakfast? Wait.....if I lose, I don't have to marry Celeste...I could marry Tea. Thank you Seto! You solved all of my problems.  
  
Wait. What would the Pharoah think of me if I lose. He had the reputation of being over observant.He would know I was aiming to lose. I might lose my place as King becaues he would think I have unsuitable qualities. I have to do the competition to the best of my abilities then. I just hope its some kind of intellectual competition. Those I can never win against Seto no matter how hard I try.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Celeste's POV  
  
There might still be a chance. I could still be with Seto. Seto, I'm behind you. Please win. I don't think I can stand another event like this.  
  
****************************************************************** Normal POV  
  
"Seto, since you were the one who suggested the competition. Why don't you pick?" said the pharoah.  
  
"Your highness, it would be more suitable if you chose."  
  
The pharoah was hoping for that answer."I chose the game of duel monsters. In the shadow realm."  
  
  
  
============NOT THE END===================================  
  
********************************************************************** ANSWERS TO THE STORIES LITTLE MYSTERIES:  
  
1)if you haven't notice, I am not that good at grammer and spelling, for example, I thought you're was spelled you'er.(don't ask why...alot of sugar in the head)  
  
2) I have only seen one episode of yu-gi-oh with isis in it..so I don't know what she is like. I just put her in the story becaues she has a millenium item...it'll be important later on.  
  
3)I do ALOT of research in my stories. I try to make it fit into the plot. HINT HINT- this means I have to try to make it end a little more complex plot than on the t.v. this means I have to make Yami pharoah, Seto power hungry, and unfortunatly, character deathsExpect the ratings to go up.  
  
4) THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LUV GETTING THEM SOOO MUCH! and for anybody that doesn't..........=P  
  
5) This story has another value....One of the only reasons I wrote this story is becaues I had an idea about a story and I had to write this story so it'll make sense.  
  
6) in case you haven't notice, yugi isn't in this one. this is mostly about the all of the holders of the millenium items and the spirits in them. So the characters are mostly about the yamies(yami's ?yamis'?) and the reincarnates of the other characters.  
  
7)One of the reasons Pharoah didn't chose Seto as a possible husband is Seto's attitude of marridge mentioned in the 1st chappy. Remember, the Pharoah is very picky about details. 


	5. PRETEND THIS ISN'T HERE

*********SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER*****  
  
  
  
Sorry about the brief annoying chapter 5 repeats....for all those wondering, this is how I repeated chapter 5 yet again into 6.  
  
1)I am a computer illeterate so I do things very slowly on the computer(except typing)  
  
2) I had edited cahpter 5 becaues something was wrong about it  
  
3)My mom rushed me to clean my room  
  
4)I accedently added a chapter then to replace an edited one  
  
5)I only know about 2 ways outa this: a) I delete the chapter but I can't since I have to delete the whole story to do that and post it over again. This means I would lose all my reviews.  
  
b) replace the chapter with something eles and continue the story when I'm finish.  
  
P.S THANKIES FOR ALL THE REVIEWS  
  
********THE REST OF THIS PAGE IS MY FRUSTRATION***********  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YU YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYU FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE UPONT AODF RKAOTJELKJLSKFJLCOLMCVNJAGHRP9AERIARLDFKJLS TUPICD COMPUTER I HATE THIS FJO;ISFJLSKDFJC.GF,MVCLDFAOIELKAJLKAJLJARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRILUV SETOKJLFKJALSFJLFLKJDSFAIWJLKJASDFKMLAJSFLSAJDFLSAFJDOIWJL,CV,.NMVLNVLJKGFLA KFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOAIDFJALKMA'W;O REIAWPH'LKJA':JD'FJA'LKFJ'AKFJALFJ'AFKLJA'DKFJA'LDFJ'ASF  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YU YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYU FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE UPONT AODF RKAOTJELKJLSKFJLCOLMCVNJAGHRP9AERIARLDFKJLS TUPICD COMPUTER I HATE THIS FJO;ISFJLSKDFJC.GF,MVCLDFAOIELKAJLKAJLJARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRILUV SETOKJLFKJALSFJLFLKJDSFAIWJLKJASDFKMLAJSFLSAJDFLSAFJDOIWJL,CV,.NMVLNVLJKGFLA KFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOAIDFJALKMA'W;O REIAWPH'LKJA':JD'FJA'LKFJ'AKFJALFJ'AFKLJA'DKFJA'LDFJ'ASF  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYU FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE UPONT AODF RKAOTJELKJLSKFJLCOLMCVNJAGHRP9AERIARLDFKJLS TUPICD COMPUTER I HATE THIS FJO;ISFJLSKDFJC.GF,MVCLDFAOIELKAJLKAJLJARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRILUV SETOKJLFKJALSFJLFLKJDSFAIWJLKJASDFKMLAJSFLSAJDFLSAFJDOIWJL,CV,.NMVLNVLJKGFLA KFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOAIDFJALKMA'W;O REIAWPH'LKJA':  
  
  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE UPONT AODF RKAOTJELKJLSKFJLCOLMCVNJAGHRP9AERIARLDFKJLS TUPICD COMPUTER I HATE THIS FJO;ISFJLSKDFJC.GF,MVCLDFAOIELKAJLKAJLJARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRILUV SETOKJLFKJALSFJLFLKJDSFAIWJLKJASDFKMLAJSFLSAJDFLSAFJDOIWJL,CV,.NMVLNVLJKGFLA KFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOAIDFJALKMA'W;O REIAWPH'LKJA':  
  
  
  
ISFJLSKDFJC.GF,MVCLDFAOIELKAJLKAJLJARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRILUV SETOKJLFKJALSFJLFLKJDSFAIWJLKJASDFKMLAJSFLSAJDFLSAFJDOIWJL,CV,.NMVLNVLJKGFLA KFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOAIDFJALKMA'W;O REIAWPH'LKJA':  
  
  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE UPONT AODF RKAOTJELKJLSKFJLCOLMCVNJAGHRP9AERIARLDFKJLS  
  
,.NMVLNVLJKGFLAKFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHV OAIDFJALKMA'W;OREIAWPH'LKJA':  
  
NMVLNVLJKGFLAKFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOA IDFJALKMA'W;OREIAWPH'LKJA': NMVLNVLJKGFLAKFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOA IDFJALKMA'W;OREIAWPH'LKJA':  
  
NMVLNVLJKGFLAKFJALJWOIWEROWIERAKJNLAKJF;KLAJFAJOIAJAIJ;SJDCVMNLMVCN;ZJKLHVOA IDFJALKMA'W;OREIAWPH'LKJA':  
  
  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE 7777777777777777777778888888888 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777778888888888888888888888888888888882222222222222222220000 0000000000004444999999337444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444022222222222222222222222222222222229382 034IONCE  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAAAAAAA 


	6. chapter 5

Seto: Am I going to win?  
  
Yami: No! I want to win!  
  
Seto:*glares at Yami* You're just a lucky novice!  
  
Yami:No I'm not! I beat you on T.V.! I even save your life!  
  
Seto: I didn't need any help anyway.....=P  
  
Yami:=P  
  
(continues to fight)  
  
Me:If you guys don't stop...I'll...I'll...I'll write that both of you were trapped in the shadow realm together... FOREVER!!!  
  
(Yami and Seto stop)  
  
Me:-_-; I'm probably the only writer who has to BABYSIT their characters -_- ;  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Everybody gasp. "Father?"said Celeste,"Why would you pick that?"  
  
"I want a husband that could protect you from anything,Celeste. If Seto beats Yami in a duel, then I know that he is most capable of doing so."  
  
"But father...." She didn't finish. Everybody knew of the dangers of the shadow realm. If anybody even attempts to enter the land of banished monsters, they'll instantly be crushed by the magical energy. Only kings and socerers with intense magical abilities could withstand the effects.  
  
"I said what I said, Celeste. Do you still want to compete Seto?"  
  
Everybody turned to Seto for his answer. Though his face was paler than usual, Seto nodded silently. Yami looked solemn.  
  
The Pharoah looked at each of them. "The competition would start in one week from now. I suggest you get praticing."  
  
Yami and Seto bowed and walked off towards their seperate ways.  
  
Celeste stood back and glared at her father before running to the back gardens. "How could father do this?" she thought, walking through the statues of sacred cats and alligators. "He knows Seto has less of magical ability than Yami. Yami had been known to be the best duelists in the world. How could Seto beat him? He could die."  
  
Careful not to step on any scorpians, she sat down on the shade of a palm tree. "Oh Ra," she thought, praying towards the sun," don't hurt Seto."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Seto stumbled into his chambers. Mokuba was already waiting for news on the bed. Mokuba took one look at Seto and his face showed puzzlement.  
  
"Seto? What happened? I can tell the pharoah accepted, but I don't know what the game is."  
  
Seto just sat limply on the bed beside Mokuba. Mokuba couldn't tell that it was the shadow games becaues Seto had never even see it, so he couldn't imagine what it was like.  
  
"Its the shadowgames, Mokuba. The pharoah chose the Shadow games."  
  
"Shadowgames? But Seto, Yami is the best duelists in egypt! Why aren't you more worried?!?!"  
  
Seto smirked. Mokuba didn't know yet."There's some things about father I haven't told you about Mokuba." He motioned Mokuba to get off the bed. Mokuba obeyed and watched him as he pushed the bed to the side, revealing a trap door.  
  
It didn't surprise Mokuba. The palace was filled with passages and hidden doors. Mokuba, himself, spent hours at a time finding them. In fact, it was he that showed Seto the door in the first place, though Mokuba never explored it.  
  
Seto made sure the doors were locked and closed the curtains in the windows. He lit up a torch and opened the trap door. There was a staircase leading to darkness. Mokuba was afraid but followed close behind Seto.  
  
"Where are we going, big brother?" unable to disguise how scared he was.  
  
Seto was silent for the moment and begin to explain."Father didn't want you to know this Mokuba. Before he died, he was not only a socerer, but a very powerful one. He was famous throughout the land for his magic and ability to duel in the shadow realm. When he fell in love with mother, he forced himself to stop going to the shadow realm and changed his name so he can be with her."  
  
Seto sighed. "Can you tell the rest from my thoughts, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba concentrated. He could only see outlines of people moving frantically and something shiny. "I'm sorry Seto, its too fuzzy."  
  
Seto wasn't diappointed. He had been pushing the memory to the back of his mind for a long time." One day, a group of bad people managed to find out who father was. By then, you were already born. Father and I were out fishing in a nearby river. Those people wanted father's magic and trashed our home looking for his source. Mother hid you somewhere where they couldn't find you but it was too late for her." Seto's voice cracked slightly."They killed her when she tried to stop them.  
  
When Father and I returned, we found mother. I was the one who found you, Mokuba. Father must've realized what the people were after. The next day, we gave mother a quick buriel and tried to move quicly to a nearby town. We lived peacefully for 3 years in that town but I've always noticed that father was always so overprotective over us.  
  
Then they came back. They had managed to track us down again. It was at night and father had woken me up. All I could remember is a lot of yelling done by father and hooded figures. Father and I ran with you still asleep on my back. When they were about to catch up to us. Father ordered me to stay behind some boxes and hide. I heard alot of spells and incantations said by father and some people screaming. I covered your ears so you wouldn't wake up. When it was over, I lifted you down and went to father's side. He had gotten rid of the people, but used alot of magic. The figures were gone but father was badly injured, lying on the ground. Father said was about his past and everything that happened. He gave me something that was in his hand before he died. It was the thing the hoods were after. The last thing he said to me was:'Take care of Mokuba.'.  
  
That was when we turned into orphans. The rest is what you know yourself."  
  
When Seto was finished, he turned around to see Mokuba on the brink of tears. Seto stopped and bended down to hug him. Seto decided to carry Mokuba the rest of the way.  
  
He stopped at the room the staicase ended. Lighted with some kind of forever-torches, the room was exceptionally bright. Statues of gods ,like Ra, and famous egyptians, like Imohtep, lined the sides of limstone pillars. Seto placed Mokuba down and watched as his face grew in awe. Further down the room were tall stone tablets. Each of them etched with a monster.  
  
Seto watched in amusement over his little borther's amazement. "It must've been the collection of an ancient duelists. Look at all the monsters."  
  
"Exactly, I did a little research and this is actually the lost tablets of a socerer who once served here a century ago." Seto said. Mokuba ran to down the room."Hurry up Seto!"  
  
Seto walked beside Mokuba as he examine the back. In a row, was the legendary blue eyes white dragons. "Seto? How long have you known? I've read your mind plenty of times and I've never seen any indication of this room!"  
  
"I've been here a couple times. I was bored one day so I decided to explore a trapdoor you shown me earlier. I guess I wasn't really impressed becaues it wasn't useful to me..until now. Im going to use these in my duel against Yami."  
  
"Great! Then you can't possibly lose! Except...." Mokuba drifted off.  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"The shadow realm. You can't even be in the Shadow Realm, big brother. You have magic but I don't think you have enough to survive the place."  
  
Seto smirked." Do you think I'll forget anything like that?" He bended down near one of the tablets and a millenium item. "This was what father gave me and what those fiends were after. Its' the millenium rod... the source of father's magic. I hid it in various places ever since father gave it to me so no one would take it. It could magnify my power to withstand the shadow realm."  
  
Mokuba looked at the good necklace and touched it. This was the caues of his parents death.  
  
" Do you miss mother or father, Seto?"  
  
Seto eyes blinked but he ignored his brother's question. "I'm going to beat you Yami."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Yami laid on his bed, facing the window. "I can't believe I agreed to this. I vowed never to use it again. But how could I refused?" he thought.  
  
Slowly, he walked to a table. He pulled out his necklace and a small key emerged at the end of it. He opened one of the drawers to reveal a dusty box with ancient writing etched along the sides. He opened it with a key and a small pyramid glistened to the light of the sun. He examined the prism to make sure it wasn't damaged and checked the eye over with his hand.  
  
It had been months since he had used it. The last time he had was against a power-hungry king trying to take over his land. It was an emergency. Yami had won the duel, but the king lost his life becaues of his control over his monsters. It was a hard victory, even if the ruthless king did deserve it.  
  
It was one of the 7 items of the shadow realm. Each made by an unkown person. Each hold powers to help the master with the Shadowgames.  
  
He held up his millenium puzzle to get ther full effect of the sunlight. "I'm sorry Seto. You have served me well. Please don't take it personally."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Seto: Where is she?  
  
Yami: How should I know?  
  
Seto: Maybe the fanfic ended! Thats why she isn't here! Yeah^-^* brings out a bag of chocolates to celebrate*  
  
Yami: I doubt it.....*looks at Seto*  
  
Seto:Don't even think about it Yami. I went through alot of trouble trying to get these!  
  
Yami:How did you get them? There aren't suppose to be any chocolates in ANCIENT EGYPT!  
  
Seto: I found it on the table. Finders Keepers. Losers Weepers.  
  
Me: Hello Seto*smirks evily* Give me back my Chocolates!*starts pulling on bag*  
  
Seto:*still holding bag. No! its mine! Don't ...I ..get.. a ...reward... for ..doing th...*bag tears and chocolates rolls on the floor*  
  
Me:*o_o, 0_0, O_O* mmmmmmmm.......m.....my...CHOCOLATES!  
  
Yami:(to seto) You just had to do that don't you Seto? Just Remember, It wasn't my fault!  
  
Me:O_O killllll killlllll killlllllll 


	7. chapter 6

Me: You're gonna pay Seto...you're gonna paaaay.  
  
(Yami and Seto whispering to each other)  
  
Yami: How long had she been like that?  
  
Seto:For two hours.....  
  
Yami:You're in for it big time now.....Uh Oh  
  
Me:*wakes up, snickers, and starts typing furiously*  
  
Seto: Ummmm.....what are you writing?* holds large stick for defence*  
  
Me: *laughs evily*  
  
Yami:This is lke those scary movies...o_O  
  
********************************************** ^_^  
  
For the next six days, Yami and Seto hardly stayed in the same room with each other. Other then at meals, Seto prefered to stay out of sight. Preparing, Yami would sit in the back gardens for hours at a time, focusing his powers for the duel.  
  
Mokuba was being strictly polite to everyone in the palace, not joining in conversation and always staying close to Seto. Strangly, even though the duel was being kept quiet, everybody in egypt seemed to know about it. Most likely, a servant had started the information frenzy.  
  
Servants of the palace were confused at the coldness of Seto and Yami to each other."Its true that they both don't talk too much," said an especially talkative one,"but now they barely even notice each other's company."  
  
Celeste had been seen around the palace also, accopanied by her father. She was obviously worried of the battle and rumors spread like wildfire of who she favored. Unlike her, though, her father was in high spirits. It was expressed in his behavior he was excited.  
  
Only two more days left until the duel.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Seto was in the secrect room. He had to get control over his monsters in order to claim victory. Holding his millenium rod tightly in his right hand, he moved a tablet in front of him and waking the monster up from its deep slumber. "Battle Ox," he yelled," Attack the pillar!" Instantly, the beast growled at him for awhile but obeyed. The stone pillar came crashing into the floor with one mighty sweep.  
  
Satisfied, Seto called the battle ox back into the tablet. Seto held the rod closer to himself and looked over it carefully. "Not enough power,"he muttered," I still don't have enough to beat Yami." He looked over his shoulder to look at the three blue eyes white dragon behind him.  
  
He still hadn't recieved power enough to control the three dragons completly. He needed practice getting use to the rod's ability to suck up his magical energy. Seto knew he needed all three to claim victory. Who knows what would happen if the dragons rampaged throughout the duel. The last thing he needed was to be rescued from his own creations by Yami.  
  
Quickly, he started back to the matters at hand.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yami sat quietly on the spiky grass, the sun beating down on all sides. He closed his eyes in concentration. Glowing, the millenium puzzle glowed sofly in his hands. Yami could feel the magical energy surging through his body from the puzzle. He was refilling his thoughts and reliving his past battles. He wanted to collect every past losses (there wasn't many) and victories. Strategy is one of the most important elements of the game.  
  
He was going to give his best shot, no matter who his opponent was. Ever since he could remember, grandfather had taught him everything about the game. "The path of the heart, always leads to vicotory" his grandfather had siad. It was the family motto. His parents had died in a past war, when he was barely 3 years old. Grandfather was then forced out of retirement and came back to recalim the throne, training the youngster constantly.  
  
It was his grandfather's deck he was using. The deck had been past down from generation to generation in his family. Each possesor adding his or her own abilities and new cards to the deck, making hte entire collection an irreplacable heirloom. It was now time for Yami to hold on to the tradition.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The final night before the duel, Celeste couldn't sleep and sneaked out of her chambers. She reached the other end of the back gardens and settled along the bank of a small stream. Lying down under a small palm tree, she closed her eyes and a vision of Seto came into play. Smiling, she mumured his name under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, her delicate ears heard the rustling of the bushes behind her. She quickly opened her eyes and stood up to face the invader.  
  
A browned-haired man steeped out of the bushes. Even throught he darkness, she could see his bright-blue eyes. She stepped closer to him, with her mouth curling into a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Can we please stop sneaking up to each other?" she said, stepping closer to him.  
  
Seto flashed a faint smile. "You're the one who started it. "  
  
"How did you find me anyway?" she asked him, peering into his eyes.  
  
Without a warning, Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly." I followed my heart." he whispered when they seperated. [ I know its kinda corny.....but still ^_^ ]  
  
She was speechless as his piercing blue eyes stared deeply into hers. Her eyes softened and she lifted her hand to touch his right cheek. "I love you, Seto"  
  
Seto flashed his first smile in a week and closed his hand over the one on his cheek. "I promise I'll win tomorrow, Celeste. I want to be with you...forever. I don't care what gets in my way." He brushed his lips over her hand as her eyes followed his every move." I promise."  
  
She hugged him tightly and rested her head against his chest. "I trust you Seto. I know you'll do it." She let go of him and removed something from her neck.  
  
"For luck," she said simply and handed him a necklace. It was on a white- gold chain with a elegant cresant moon pendent and a star cut diamond in the center. Ensribed on the side of the moon was neatly printed ,Celeste.  
  
He placed it over his neck. "Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome." She sat back down beside the stream and motioned Seto to sit by her. He consented and and sat down next to her.  
  
She laid beside him, wrapping her arms arund his stomach. He watched in admiration her graceful motions and breathed in her hair. The dry oils she had put on reminded him of the smell of some kind of exotic flower."Roses I think." he thought to himself. He didn't notice that she was already asleep.  
  
He also felt his eyes slowly droop under their heavyness. He yawned and looked at the twinkling stars. "May I feel like this forever," he secrectly wished. Slowly, he fell asleep with his arms still around Celeste.  
  
Celeste woke up and saw the sun rising. She playfully splashed some water on Seto. "Wha..What?"Seto said when he woke up. Celeste pointed to the horizon. "Its time to go back. Father would be wondering were I've been all night."  
  
"You didn't have to splash me with water, did you? I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper."  
  
"No, just did it for fun."She smirked.  
  
Seto gave her a strange look and gave her a cocky smile. "Come on. I have a duel to win."  
  
They reached one of the side entrances and hugged each other before going their seperate ways. Celeste watched Seto run as fast as he could before disappearing around the corner. "Good luck"  
  
At breakfast, her father had not seemed to notice her leave of absence. Instead, her father was comenting to Yami about the duel. " So Yami, any specific strategy you cooked up for the big game?"  
  
"Yes, your highness. Forgive me if I don't chose to release it to you."  
  
Her father chuckled. "Of course not."  
  
A servant cam bursting through the doors." Please forgive me for the intrution ,your highness, but the guests have arrived."  
  
Celeste almost choked on her grapes. "Guests? What guests?"  
  
Her father looked amuse. "Well, I wanted to invite some guests to witness the duel."  
  
Yami looked at the him." But the game is in the shadow realm."  
  
The pharoah nodded." And if they are any other guests, they wouldn't be invited. But these people I've chosen specifically becaues of their magical ability. Don't worry, think of them as extra safety measures just in case a monster gets out of control."  
  
Celeste was about to argue when the "guests" arrived. The doors were held opened as 4 people entered. Celeste recognized them. She had met them before: Malik, Isis, Shadi, and...what's his name? Bakura?  
  
Yami and the Pharoah welcomed them. Celeste was planted to her seat and waited until they left. They shook each shook hands and trade remarks. Yami had called in some servants to help with their belongings. Before leaving, she had heard Bakura muttering," this better be worth it."  
  
When she was sure they were out of earshot, she asked her father what was so special about them.  
  
Her father's eyes sparkled." They each have in their possesion some millenium items and they have very powerful magic. They wanted to watch the duel. This is so exciting. Wouldn't you say?"  
  
Her father didn't wait for a reply. He left with Yami and the others, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Seto: Whats' going to happen?!? tell meeeee  
  
Me: do your really want to know?  
  
Seto:Yes!  
  
Me:Really really?  
  
Seto:YES!  
  
Me: revenge is so sweet...especially if its not the end of it.  
  
Seto:WHAT?!? I'M GONNA LOSE?  
  
Me: not telling......^_^ 


	8. chapter 7

Me:Hi guys! And faithful reviewers!  
  
Seto:Just start the story already!  
  
Yami:We already know what's gonna happen. You'll lose. I'll win.  
  
Seto:Yami, if you don't shut up..i'll... i'll..  
  
Yami:What?  
  
Seto:*glares*  
  
Yami:*double glare*  
  
Seto:*double death glare*  
  
Me:*smacks both of their heads*cut it out. we got a fic to do.  
  
**************************************************** [SORRY FOR THE AMAZINGLY LOOOOONG WAIT.]  
  
Yami and Seto stood facing each other across the arena where they'd be taken to the shadow realm. They didn't fidget, hardly blinked, and just gave each other glares. Nothing was said, nothing had to be. The situation explained itself.  
  
The pharoah, Celeste, and the other guests was sitting in a row a little to the side of the arena in thick stone chairs with nothing but thin pieces of cloth for comfort. Celeste and the Pharoah didn't need any millenium items to enter the shadow realm. They've had powerful magic already in their blood. The others looked uncomfortably towards each other. Bakura anxious to get the duel over with,Isis talking to Malik in a hush tone, and Shadi thinking about the feather pillow he should've brought with him.  
  
The two duelists were easing their minds. It is extremely important that they focus on nothing eles but the duel or risk the chance of losing the battle. Though both Seto and Yami couldn't help but think about what was on the line if they lose.  
  
Seo took a quick glance at Celeste and saw her hopeful face. He faintly smiled at her and turned around quickly. He held his millenium rod tighter and tried to relax as he glared at Yami.  
  
Yami stood uneasily. Unlike Seto, he knew what could happen. Everything was possible. He was worried that Seto wouldn't be able to control his monsters...and maybe Yami won't either.  
  
The arena they were dueling in was thousands of years old and built by some of the first people who ever played the game. With great carved out pillars and exquisite statues of gods and godesses, the arena took over 50 years to make. The arena was also special becaues of its magical qualities. Dueling in the shadow realm needs a strong ground to play on and is made specifically to be transported to the shadow realm. The arena was only a few that still exists.  
  
"Its time" said the pharoah, breaking the silence. He clapped his hands sharply and twenty hooded figures stepped forward from the shadows. They were called chanters. Though they weren't as important as the duelists, they were needed to transport the arena, and call forth the monsters. They were trained low-level socerers with little skills but very disciplined.  
  
In unity, they started chanting the spell that would take them all to the shadow realm. First, they chanted slowly. Then started picking up speed unti they were barely audible. A giant shadow suddenly came out from the corners and surrounded the walls, enveloping the entire room. Seto was mildly suprised at the sight but didn't want Yami to know. It was a sign of weakness.  
  
"Big Brother! Help!"  
  
Seto recognized the voice. It was Mokuba. But...wait...how could it be?  
  
"What is that boy doing here?!?!" Seto turned to see the body of his little brother lying on the floor. He ran toward Mokuba with the others following close behind him.  
  
When he reached the boy, Seto bended down and layed the head on his lap. Mokuba was barely breathing.  
  
"Please forgive me, Seto. I wanted to see the you duel so much. I know abou the dangers of hte shadow realm, but I thought I had enought magic like you. I sneaked in behind the chanters. I feel soo dizzy, Seto. "  
  
Seto didn't know what to say. His little brother was dying. He couldn't stop the chanters. They were trained to never stop once they began. Besides, the dark shadow had covered every last exit. He looked to the others who circled around him. They didn't know what to do either.  
  
Seto was on the brink of tears as the breathing became slower. Suddenly, he felt a shove on his sholder. It was Celeste. She looked at Seto with eyes full of determination and fear, then turned back to Mokuba. She couldn't let the little boy die in his brother's arms. She firmly placed her hands on Mokuba's chest and muttered a spell barely above a whisper. As she picked up pace, her fingers softly glowed and her eyes became blank.  
  
Everybody watched in astonishment. After a minute, she slumped over and opened her eyes wearily. She gave a hopeful smile to Seto. "He's fine. Its' amazing a boy that age could even survive this long."  
  
Seto was speechless. He then began to fell his brother's heartbeat getting stronger. Everybody sighed in relief as they saw Mokuba slowly began to open his eyes. "Hi Seto? Am I dead?"  
  
Seto squeezed Mokuba but then scolded him angrily."What the hec were you thinking!?!?! If it weren't for Celeste..." His voice trailed off as he remembered Celeste.  
  
"How did you manage to save the young boy?" asked Bakura suddenly, "There are many forms of magic, but I never seen anything like that."  
  
"It was an ancient spell. To transfer part of one's energy into whoever they like. I just gave enough energy for Mokuba to survive the shadow realm, but only for a few hours. Four maximum."  
  
"That was very brave of you." said Yami admirably.  
  
"Foolish, also." muttered Malik.  
  
"What do you mean, dear brother?" questioned Isis.  
  
"I've heard of this spell. The reason why it isn't used that much anymore is the affect it has on the one who casts it."  
  
Everybody looked back to Celeste."Is it true?"asked Seto.  
  
Celeste said nothing. Malik continued."The spell caues the person to weaken severely. Once the magic is transfered, the magic will never return to the orignal holder. Also,during the next few days, she would be more weaker then a small child. She can die from anything to common diseases to little cuts and small scraps."  
  
Seto looked at Celeste concern. "Don't worry, I never get any cuts and I could just be secluded in my room to prevent any diseases." Celeste smiled hopefully. "Besides, I never needed much magic anyway."  
  
Seto wanted to argue but the room began to shake violently. Everybody sat down to get a better footing. Seto clutching tightly to his bother. The chanters weren't affected in the slightest. The dark envelope had completely covered the walls of the room. The only light came from the torches.  
  
"Quickly," the pharoah spoke," We're nearing the shadow realm, lets get back to our seat."  
  
"But Mokuba..." started Seto.  
  
"I'll take care of him. He could sit with me in the sidelines," offered Celeste.  
  
"Mokuba, stay with Celeste and don't leave her no matter what. Okay?"  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
The room shook again with bits of the stone ceiling falling down on them. With a sudden halt, the chanters stopped. They have arrived.  
  
Celeste with Mokuba, along with the others, walked slowly back to their seats. Seto and Yami, after giving each other deadly glares, returned to their places. Seto still clutching his millenium rod and Yami with his puzzle hanging over his neck.  
  
Mokuba sat had managed to sit up and give a thumbs up to his brother. Seto nodded approvingly but mouthed "You're in big trouble when I'm done." Mokuba pretended not to understand.  
  
The chanters stood silently behind their duelists. Seto and Yami staring at each other, barely blinking.  
  
"Begin!" the pharoah shouted.  
  
[Sorry, i'm don't really watch yu-gi-oh for the dueling parts...Yami and Seto look sooo cute when they're going at it with each other ^_^)  
  
The chanters started saying the spell while Yami and Seto telepthically chose a monster to fight with. After a while, the tablets appeared in front of them and turned over to reveal the etchings.  
  
"Curse of Dragon!" Yami yelled." Attack!". He didn't want Seto's monster to appear yet.  
  
Seto gasp as Sagi the dark clown was blasted with flames before he was fully out of the tablet.  
  
"That wasn't fair!" Mokuba shouted. "Yami didn't even give him a chance!"  
  
Celeste looked at him. "That's the way duel monsters is. Even if it isn't fair."  
  
Mokuba didn't listen. He looked angrily at Yami.  
  
Seto had manage to call forth Battle Ox and was in a heating battle with Yami's curse of dragon. At the end, Yami had overcome the monster and destroyed it.  
  
Yami's monster was almost to him. The game ends when the opponent's monster had reached the duelists. Duels can end either by the person giving up, unable to battle, or dying. The monsters are the only one who can defend the duelists if anything goes wrong.  
  
The curse of dragon was flying full speed towards Seto. If he doesn't do anything to stop the monster, he would be attacked. Seto didn't have any choice.  
  
"I call the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Come forth and form The Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
Everybody gasped. The chanters showed slight signs of stumbling for the powerful spell of the dragons. Three tablets turned over in front of Seto and the dragons slowly awoke from their slumber. Mokuba eyes lit up. "Yami's in for it now. No one defeats my brother."  
  
Yami quickly called on his most powerful monster. "Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon tried to shield Yami if the dragons attack.  
  
Seto was smug. Yami's pathetic monsters were no match for his own. Yet something was nagging him from the back of his mind. Something he'd forgotten. It was probably nothing anyway.  
  
The room shook as the three monsters emerged. They slowly mophed into together. "Attack Curse of Dragon!" Seto screamed to the dragon. There was something wrong. The dragon hesitated. Seto panicked."Follow my instruction! OBEY YOUR MASTER!" The dragon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh no!" Isis said." The dragon isn't obeying Seto's commands."  
  
"Quickly," screamed the pharoah to the chanters." Send the Beast back!"  
  
The chanters obeyed. The dragon had heard the chanting and with one giant bolt of lightning, had injured most of the chanters. They were doomed.  
  
Seto didn't know what to do." Obey Me! Go back into your tablets!" This did nothing but angered it further. In one mighty strike, the dragon started to attack everything in it's path.  
  
Yami tried to subdue the creature, but his monsters were too destroyed.  
  
"There is only one way out of this," Shadi suddenly spoke,"We all know what to do. It's risky, but we haven't a choice."  
  
Bakura, Isis, and Malik nodded. "What are they talking about?" Celeste asked her father. She was trying to shield Mokuba from the falling debris.  
  
Her father looked grave. "They're trying to gather the magical energy of their millenium items. If it works, it should send us out of the shadow realm and forcing the monser to go back to the sanctuary of the tablet." Celeste watched as Malik, Isis, and Bakura held hands and muttered, their millenium items glowing. A small globe of energy circled around them.  
  
The room shifted and quaked. The monster was struggling to stay on the outside but was being pulled into the slab of rock. Mokuba escaped from Celeste and ran over to his bigger brother.  
  
Seto had fallen becaues of the quake and Mokuba ran over to help him. "Thanks Mokuba." Mokuba nodded as Seto gave him a hug of gratitude.  
  
Mokuba was facing the arena and saw one of the dragon's head still out of the tablet. It gave out a long screeched as it was being pulled back. As a last effort, the dragon had managed to give out one last bolt of lightning in protest....towards Seto.  
  
"Watch out!" Celeste screamed to Seto, but it was too late.  
  
Mokuba had pushed Seto out of the way, He was struck full force by the lightning. Seto saw Mokuba's face as he came falling towards the ground. Pure shock.  
  
Celeste, Yami and the Pharoah went to Seto side as he hugged the little body covered in burns. The room stopped moving. All of them made it back safely....except one.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Seto packed up only what he needed and quickly sneaked out of the palace. He didn't ever want to be reminded of this day. Never.  
  
The winner of the duel was Yami. Like the pharoah told him. "You could've never won if you didn't have control of your monsters."  
  
But he lost more then the duel. He lost everything. He lost his place as High priest of Remeses. Lost his only brother. Lost Celeste. . . . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was in his room, unable to hold back tears of his brother's death. The door opened slightly and Seto quickly wiped away his tears. He didn't want anybody to see him crying.  
  
"Seto?" said a soft but gentle voice. Celeste looked through the room and saw Seto sitting on the bed. She stood silently at first. Then rushed over and put her arms around him, not knowing what else to do but try to comfort him.  
  
Seto couldn't hug back. He waited for Celeste to notice. It didn't take long. They seperated but Celeste ignored it.  
  
"Seto. We could still be together. Lets run away together." she said in a voice barely above a whisper."Please Seto. I don't want to be with Yami. Only You."  
  
Seto didn't answer but put on his cold stare and looked away. "I'm sorry, Celeste. You can't.... I don't want you."  
  
Celeste looked at him strangely. Did he really said that? She had expected him to say 'I don't want you to go'..................but 'I don't want you'? She felt a lump forming in the middle of her throat. "What?" she said, unsure.  
  
Patiently, Seto turned to look at her. He could already see tears forming in her green eyes. "I said 'I don't want you'. "  
  
She let go a shuddering breath. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why?"  
  
"I don't love you anymore. You'll get in the way when I'm traveling." he said coldly.  
  
She couldn't believe her ears. She looked into his eyes and saw the coldness it reflected on her. Celeste turned her head away from Seto and went off the bed.  
  
When she had reached the doors, she turned around and looked one last time at Seto. "I was a fool to give my heart to you." she whispered," I dispise the moment we met." The words were met with an icy stare by Seto. After a moment of looking at each other, Celeste slowly went out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
After he was sure the door was closed. Seto took out the moon & star neclace. He closed his eyes as he held it tightly in his fist. "I'm sorry Celeste." he whispered as his tears rolled onto the hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto couldn't bear the memory. He had made Celeste cry and broke her heart. Now halfway to the gates, he decided it was for the best. Celeste would be alot better off marrying Yami. She would be taken care of well. He couldn't provide none of those things. He didn't want to see Celeste die of starvation or disease that plague the country. "It was the best thing for both of us." he thought firmly.  
  
He ducked beside a wall of the west tower when a guard appeared. Seto held his breath and slinked further into the shadows. The guard looked around for a bit but walked away to look at the other sides. Seto sighed in relief. He looked around for a way to go over the gates.  
  
There was some noise. Looking around, he relised that he was right under Celeste's chambers. He stood silently as figures appeared above the balcony he was on.  
  
"Please, your highness." said one of the voices." Please eat something. Your father is getting worried about you."  
  
He recognized the second voice. " Okay. Leave the plate on the table. I don't feel like eating."  
  
There was some shuffling and a creaking of an opened door. "I wish you can tell me what was wrong. You haven't been yourself since that duel." He heard the door being shut. Celeste was now alone.  
  
He heard her crying and saw little doplets of water fall in front of him. "Seto." she said between sobs."How could you? How could you be ..so cold? Did you even love me? Were you just using me? " She stopped suddenly to take a deep breath. Her shadow indicationg she was looking at the garden. After a minute of complete silence, Celeste stopped crying and went behind the curtains to go to bed.  
  
Seto hadn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks. He stood there in completly dazed. He had to say goodbye to her. One last time.  
  
He waited until the lights went out and climbed along the walls towards the balcony. Hiding behind the dark red curtains, he looked to make sure Celeste was sleeping. Through the light white sheets was a figure lying in a fetal position, the chest rising up and down slowly.  
  
Seto walked as quietly as he could to Celeste and bended down so his eyes could see her face. There were tear stains. She had cried herself to sleep. He kneeled there, just looking at her. Resting his hand on her cheek, he softly whispered to her. " I'll come back to you one day, my love. Please wait for me." He stood up and kissed her forehead. With one last look at her, he headed towards the gates.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************** Me:I know this sounds like an ending but.........there's more  
  
Seto: What more could you do to me? WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD BE WORSE?!?!?  
  
Me:You'll be surprised.*evil grin*  
  
Seto:Why don't you pick on Yami? I hate this story!  
  
Me:Becaues you're sooo easy to pick on.  
  
Seto:FINE!...I QUIT!  
  
Me:Fine....then you'll have to wear this cute bunny suit.^_^  
  
(holds up a giant pink full-length bunny suit with footies and floopy ears. [AWWWWWWWW] )  
  
Seto:*0_0;;* Fine! But only for ONE more chapter.  
  
Me:don't worry...thats all I'll need.*EVIL SMIRK*  
  
*argggh. dang it! Too much yu-gi-oh info in the head.*bangs her head on the nearest wall* I'm just gonna wing it next chapter* 


	9. chapter 8

Me:Arrg...I knew people will get mad at me for killing Mokuba....  
  
Seto:Thats what you get for killing my brother!  
  
Me:But I wanted to follow the anime's storyline a little so I had to kill them.  
  
Seto:What!?! You're going to to kill more people!  
  
Me:Oops...*runs away as Seto starts after her*  
  
Yami: o_o;; ummm...Enjoy the fic?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[ Sorry for the really really really really long wait but I have final exams this week and you know..holiday stuff.]  
  
Its been three years. Three long years...since Seto and he fought the duel. Yami hadn't changed much since then in appearance. His hair was still the same tri-colored shape, his body had grown taller..but wasn't as lean as it used to be. The only thing that could be noticed was his face. The expression of one who had gone through alot and had a heavy burden on one's heart was practically plastered on his face. His eyes shown brightly of a fierce but good heart. He was a good ruler. He was a good pharoah of egypt.  
  
He sat on the long table in the palace, dressed in splendor with gold and silk. In front of him were over 10 plates of food and fruits for breakfast. He had trouble moving his hands though, the thick heavy bracelets were getting in the way. "Damn this thing," he thought struggling with the jewelry. He managed to pick up a pear and lifted it towards his mouth, ready for a bite.  
  
"Pharoah!"  
  
Yami, surprised, drop the pear and looked around angrily to see who had disturbed his meal. It was one of the guards. "What is it!" he demanded.  
  
The guard kneeled low. Panting, he said ,"The monsters, they're back! They're in the city."  
  
Yami sighed."What monster is it? Which city?"  
  
"Its more then one, sire. Its in the city to the north of us."  
  
Yami stood up quickly." Get the guards and socerers. Quickly, we mustn't waste any time!"  
  
The guard bowed and left, running down the halls. Yami took out his puzzle hanging under his robes. "Two years ago..I barely let the sun hit your surface." The sunlight lightly bounced off the sides of the prism. "Now, I'm afraid to go anywhere without you."  
  
Tea burst in from the doors. She saw Yami and ran towards him. He could see the concern on her face. "Yami! A guard was running down the halls, gathering the socerers and soilders...said something about another monster. He said you were going too. Why? You know the socerers could handle it."  
  
He hugged her and smiled at his wife. "Its diffrent this time. The city is right on top of us and there're more monsters. They need me. You know that."  
  
"Yes but...." Her sentence was cut off by a strong kiss. "You worry too much", he said when they seperated, " Don't worry, I promise I'll come back alive."  
  
Yami saw her expressin softening. She sighed, defeated."Fine. I'll stay here and wait for you. Is Joey and Tristan going to be there to protect you?"  
  
"Yes. These monsters are appearing all over Egypt. Everyone is needed to protect the innocent. Even Shadi, Malik, and Isis agreed to help us. Bakura's land isn't immune to the monsters, either."  
  
Tea wrapped her arms tighter around Yami." I wonder why these monsters appeared all of the sudden." she whispered against his chest. "I thought the past pharoah had banished them to the shadow realm."  
  
Yami unwrapped her arms. "He did. The monsters were supposed to stay in there for all eternity, but someone must've made an opening. It might have been an accident or something. But until we find a way to send them back and close the portal, we have to send the monsters back the old-fashoned way."  
  
He walked towards the doors. Tea sat on a chair and faced Yami. She threw him a pear. "You didn't eat breakfast yet. I know how hard it is to eat with those things." She pointed towards the bracelets. He caught it in his hands and ate it. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"Goodluck"  
  
"Don't need it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark and cold. The stone room was completely hidden from the world. The only light came from a small circle of a single candle.  
  
Beside that small circle, was a group of hooded figures, huddled over a large stone cauldron. There were about 5 or 6 people. All of whom were completely silent.  
  
A deep voice broke the silence. "Show me the Pharoah." The caudron's liquid slowly stired clockwise and a puff of smoke blasted from the water. When it cleared, Yami appeared wearing his fighting garments. Ready to fight the monsters, their monsters. The one their leader had sent out.  
  
The room filled with cold cruel laughter. The kind that showed no sign of a heart.  
  
"They're falling for it." cackled one of the figures, "how stupid can they be?"  
  
"Yes," hissed the one across from him."Our leader never did us wrong."  
  
"And he never will," came a voice deep within the shadows of the room.  
  
They recognized the voice and kneeled down low onto the stone floor. "Master," one of them said," We have done what you requested. Your plans are working perfectly."  
  
A tall brunette stepped out of the dark. His brilliant blue eyes shining with anticipation. He was the only one not wearing the signature cloak. Instead, he was dressed properly in white linen but a huge purple head dress. In his hand was the millenium rod.  
  
"Excellent." With a few strides Seto was looking over the cauldron. His face scrunched up in anger when he saw Yami. "What is this?!?! I want to see the Pharoah."  
  
"But Master.... He is the Pharoah."  
  
A complete silence overcame the room Their leader has obviously not heard of this news.  
  
"How long? How long has he been pharoah?" he said in a shuddering breath.  
  
"About three years, Master. Right after the recent pharoah died."  
  
"How did the past pharoah die?"  
  
"I don't know, sire. It was kept from the public."  
  
"I see....." Seto said. "Leave me. This information is new to me. I have to change our plan a little."  
  
The men stood up and stumbled out to the darkness, looking for the door. When he was sure they were gone, Seto looked over the cauldron again.  
  
"Show me the Celeste." he whispered. Seto took out a white gold necklace from under his robes. His eyes flickered with a sense of happiness; the first time in years.  
  
*************3 Years Ago***************  
  
Seto walked through the crowd with the millenium rod tucked in his waist.. He had done a few errands for an old lady from the last town and earned a little money for food.  
  
He walked into an inn and sat along a table, never noticing the group of mysterious men from across the room. They were strange people. The temperature was unbearable and the men were wearing heavy cloaks.  
  
Seto ordered some water and a piece of meat from the waitress. It was a meal he was used to now.  
  
He brought the bowl of water to his lips and felt the cool liquid healing his dry throat. When he finally brought the bowl down, he felt someone was staring at him. It was strong and had an evil force behind it. Seto gulped down the rest of the wter and left the money on the table.  
  
Outside, he could still feel the evil energy around him. Almost breathing down his neck. "I gave them a chance to run away," he thought miserably," but they just couldn't help themselves."  
  
He hadn't used much magic anymore. His magic was mostly for duel monsters, but what use is it when he couldn't duel anymore? But he did develop his powers enough to protect himself.  
  
Seto walked more quickly and heard about three sets of feet catching up to him. He turned sharply into a dark alleyway and faced the pursuers.  
  
Three hooded figures stood in front of him. They were the ones in the inn. "I gave you a chance to escape." he started." But you can't take a hint. Can you?" He took out his millenium rod and smirked.  
  
Even under the hoods, they expressed fear and shock. Within a minute, they were banished to the shadow realm. [No, Seto isn't mean yet. Those guys were following him and he felt an evil aura soo.....*zap*^__^]  
  
Putting the item back into its place, he heard clapping. He took it out again. "Who's there?" The clapping continued and an old man appeared. "Good job, Seto. You have good potential."  
  
"Who are you? Answer me or you'll end up like the others!"  
  
The man smiled slyly. "Don't worry. My name is of no importance. Its what I am that matters." He camly walked towards him, even with Seto putting up his most menacing glare.  
  
"I came to offer you a proposition. You have great talents, Seto. Great talents. It'll be a shame it'll end up being wasted."  
  
Seto still didn't say anything while the man circled him.  
  
"I am part of an underground group of magicians. I'm actually the head of this organization actually. Now and then we recruit new members. I knew your father." The old man stopped in front of him. Only a couple of feet away from the rod. Seto felt his arms weaken a little but quickly reclaimed his strength.  
  
"Liar," he spatted," You tell nothing but lies."  
  
This seemed to amuse the old man."I'm not. Beleive me if you want to or not but just listen. Your father learned magic from me. He recieved that item you hold in your hands from me."  
  
Seto felt his mouth slightly open but shook it off. He still held the millenium rod, but his hands were starting to sweat.  
  
"Your father was a great socerer. Great Talent. Great Potential. He was part of our little organization." The old man's smile suddenly turned into an angry frown."But he betrayed us. When we were so close to ultimate power, a vixen stepped in and he foolishly fell in love with her. He left us for that woman and took the millenium rod with him."  
  
Seto was furious. How dare he!!! Calling his gentle and kind father to be one of..of...them. And calling his mother a vixen! This man was lying. He had to be lying.  
  
The old man stared straight into his eyes. Seto felt the familiar coldness in the eyes. It was so similar..to his own.  
  
"Of course, we tried to get the millenium rod back. It rightfully belonged to the organization. But he was so stubborn. Blinded by what the woman had said to him. Must have brainwash him or something...When we tried to get it back, he zapped most of us and died. We never found the millenium rod. I didn't realize he had sons though."  
  
"You'll never get the millenium rod from me."Seto said coldly,"I rather die then let you have it."  
  
The old man chuckled."No, no no. I don't want to take the millenium rod. I want you to join us. I'm your grandfather. Your father was my only son. I want you to take my place when I'm gone and lead the organization after I pass away. You show great potential and great power. You handle the rod very well. Don't end up like my worthless traitor son."  
  
Seto's lip quivered. His grip on the rod loosened. The man before him was his grandfather. He didn't think he had any family left. "How do I know your not lying?"  
  
"You should be able to tell. Your magic will guide you to the truth."  
  
"He was right." thought Seto," I don't think he's lying. I could tell." Seto finally lowered the rod. "Why should I join you? Maybe I want to end up like my father." He tucked the rod in his belt and began walking past the old man.  
  
"I could help you defeat Yami. I know about your duel, Celeste, and Mokuba. I could tell you how to make him pay. I could help you get the thing you want most: sweet revenge."  
  
Seto stopped abruptly. It was true. He blamed everything on Yami ever since the duel. He wanted revenge. His anger towards Yami was unbearable. Yami digusted him to the bone. If it was true what the old man said, he would finally make Yami feel the pain. The pain Seto felt every single day. He turned around and looked at his grandfather.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
The old man smiled. "It's going to take training first, but your patience will be rewarded."  
  
*************end flashback********************************  
  
Seto had been patient long enough. Training had been invigurous and he was kept from any information or news from the outside world. About a year or so ago, his grandfather died and he became a leader of the whole organization.  
  
What had he missed? No matter. So Yami was the pharoah. This will just make his downfall all the more sweet. He looked back into the cauldron.  
  
The liquid stirred but didn't do anything else. After a few moments, Seto grew impatient. "What's wrong with this thing?!?!?" he thought." It should show Celeste now."  
  
"Work you stupid thing!" he shouted but the cauldron refused to show Celeste. "Thing must be broken or something." he muttered and angrily went out the door, to start the invasion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was at the head of the army, leading a large group of soilders and magicians to the attacked city. Even from miles away, he could see the monsters.There were at least a dozen of them. Each were at lest 300 feet tall."We must hurry!" he shouted to the others and the pace quickened.  
  
Joey and Tristan was already tackling a large monster. Shadi, Isis, and Malik lead a group of their followers on the other side. The clashing of swords and shields were defeaning. Flashes and explosions lited up the battlefield.  
  
Bakura had his own army. He would usually not care what happens outside his land, but the monsters were destroying his city also. He needed to form strong alliances witht the others to earn their support also.  
  
Yami turned to his troops. "Get the citizens out. Hurry!" The soilders quickly went their seperate ways. Only the magicians were left. "We must help the others. You all know what to do."  
  
Yami watched as his magicians bravely went towards the monsters. Yami charged towards the nearest one, holding his puzzle closely towards him. Suddenly, it halted.  
  
Everything froze. Nothing was moving. Yami , shocked, looked around him to see if he was dreaming. Nobody moved. The expressions on the fighters and monsters froze. Even the magical blasts from a nearby magician froze in place as it was clearly heading towards a monster. "What is this?!" he thought wildly,"Ouch!". He dropped his puzzle. It was burning him. He walked towards where the puzzle laid and watched it as it  
  
Yami heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Bakura, Isis, Malik, and Shadi running up to him. All were holding thier millenium items with cloth. Their millenium items were burning too. "What is this magic?" screamed Bakura in a frenzy. He looked at Yami for answers. "They," panted Shadi, looking at the items," they have enable us to even touch them."  
  
"Mine did too."  
  
Everybody looked at Isis and Malik. They were usually the ones who knew what was happening in a situation like this.  
  
Isis looked at each other in agreement. Yami had always wondered if they had a telepathic bond with each other. Isis was the first to speak."There is a powerful force of magic behind all of this. Theat's why everybody stopped moving except for us. The items are sheilding us from someone's magic. And by the looks of it, its really evil." Everybody looked around nervously.  
  
Suddenly the puzzle and the other items stopped shining. Yami carefully picked it up and felt the metal. The others cautiously picked theirs' up also. They was still warm. Yami looked around. Everyone was still frozen.  
  
Suddenly, deep dark smoke creeped up from the ground around them.The smoke seemed to come from nowhere and formed a swirl before him. The sky above them darkened. Yami clutched his sword. The smoke got larger until it reached the sky, looking like a hourglass whirlwind.  
  
Yami readjusted is footing, the wind was gaining more power. Everybody was in their fighting stance, with their items close to them.  
  
The smoke cleared, revealing a large group of hooded figures. In front was none other then...  
  
"Seto?" whispered Yami under his breath. Everybody eles was in shock. They all thought Seto was dead. No one had heard from him in years.  
  
"Hello Yami." smirked Seto."Nice to see you again."  
  
"Seto! You were the one who did all this! You traitor!" screamed Bakura.  
  
Yami still couldn't believe. How did Seto become his most trusted advisor to his worst enemy in three years?  
  
"Why are you doing this Seto?" cried Shadi, seeing the millenium rod in his hands.  
  
Seto's eyes glistened."Becaues I felt like it," he said simply.  
  
Yami finally found his voice."Seto! End this now. Send all of the creatures back or we'll be force to take you with them."  
  
Seto smiled grew larger. He broke into a cold cruel laugh. "Are you kidding Yami? Look at yourselves! These people behind me..*he waved his arms to his side towards the massive army of hooded figures*. One of them can to control at least 3 monsters..each."  
  
Yami turned pale. There were hundreds of people behind Seto. Seto saw this and continued."Too bad I won't be here to see your defeat Yami. I'll be at the palace. Come and get me if you want." With one last chuckle, Seto disappeared.  
  
The dark clouds lingured like the hoods themselves. Red eyes glowed from beneath the cloth. It was five to hundreds. It seemed hopeless. "Tea," Yami suddenly thought. "Seto's gone to the palace. I have to go back and protect her. But.." He looked at the army of figures waiting for them to make the first move. "I just can't leave now. Oh Ra, they need my help!"  
  
Isis moved to his side. She could tell what he was thinking. "Go ahead.." she whispered."We could handle ourselves."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't forget...the evil needs to be destroyed. You have to be the one. Its your destiny."  
  
He looked at her. She was right. He looked at Shadi, Malik, and Bakura. They all nodded in agreement. "Thank you." he whispered and ran to get his horse.  
  
As soon as he touched his steed, everything began moving. At first, the soldiers and magicians looked confused but resumed their positions after they recovered from their shock. Yami had a feeling that Seto had wanted to follow him back towards the palace. But for what?  
  
He could see the battle getting hotter. The hooded figures are making their moves and almost overpowered the others. Some of the magicians can to aide but offered little support. He couldn't waste any time. He rode as fast as he could, avoiding the near blasts of dragons and mystical beings from the shadow realm.  
  
[If this chapter is a little confusing...don't worry, the next chapter will have all the answers. P.S. If you have any questions about this story, just ask in the reviews so I can somehow answer it in the next chappy.] ***********************************************************************  
  
Me:This was supposed to be the last chapter..but I had no idea it would be this long so I have to cut it into two parts. Sorry. I really thought I could end this story with only one chapter.  
  
Seto:You said I only have to do one more chapter so I don't have to be in the next one=P a deal is a deal.  
  
Me:what about some chocolate?*holds out a twenty pound bag of hershey kisses.  
  
Seto:O_O *looks at the bag hungrily.  
  
Me: Fine..if you don't want it..guess Yami would want it then.  
  
Seto:Arrrg..curse my love of cocoa. Fine. *grabs bag*  
  
Me:*watching Seto eat a bag of twenty pound bag of chocolate in a dark corner of a room* okay..kinda creepy. 


	10. chapter 9

Yami:O_O;Seto is still eating that bag of Chocolate?  
  
Me:Yep.o_o;;  
  
Yami:How much did you give the guy?  
  
Me:About ..20 pounds.  
  
YamiWhat?!?! Why didn't I get anything!?!  
  
Me:^___^I don't know. Yami?  
  
(Yami goes into a dark corner and plans to steal the remainer of Seto's chocolates)  
  
Seto; 9_9 hey! I read that!  
  
Me:*clears throat* And now the last chapter of the fanfic!Soo happy...  
  
*~*~*~Important notice:there would be ALOT ALOT of these [blah blah blah] in this chapter becaues of the dueling scenes*~*~*~* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was riding the horse to its limits, the harsh sun baking the back of his neck."I have to keep going..I have to protect Tea." The horse seemed to read his thoughts and ran even faster, leaving deep traces of it's hoves in the yellow sand.  
  
"Sire! Wait for us."  
  
Yami slowed down the horse to a pace and looked behind him. Two of his most loyal magicians were following him."What are you doing here!?! You're supposed to be helping the others!"  
  
The magicians, Asashi and Dameon, was startled at the pharoah's harsh words. "Pharoah, forgive us."started Asashi,"I know you'll be needing my assistance. You can't possibly believe you'll do this on your own.  
  
"Please my Pharoah, we left the battlefield in good hands." Dameon said, looking Yami straight in the eyes." We seem to have the upper hand when I left."  
  
"Fine," Yami said," But pick up your pace. Seto is already in the palace. We must hurry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally." he thought to himself. "I can keep my promise." He clutched the necklace tightly in one hand as he held the rod in the other. "I'm back Celeste."  
  
He eagerly walked the empty halls for Celeste. "Where is she? I can't find her." Seto wasn't used to the palace. It was at least twice as big as Yami's.  
  
"You there." he said to a passing maid. The maid turned around and a look of shock ran over her face. She had never seen this man before. The maid was about to question him but noticed his head dress and shut her mouth.  
  
"Where is the queen's bedchambers?" he asked. "The queen bed chambers?" she thought,"that was an unusual request." She shook off her suspicions and answered."Straight down and turn left. It is the second door to the right." She bowed low but Seto had impatiently started to walk towards the room.  
  
Seto stopped at the door. Yami was closing in so he had to make this confrontation quick. His knees began to shake. How can he explain to Celeste what he had done? Will she even forgive him? Did she fall in love with Yami already? He shook his head.  
  
Time was of the essence. He hoped that Celeste had kept her feelings about him the same. He took a deep breath and opened the doors.  
  
Red curtains hung lazily in the window with large rays of sunlight entering the room. Flowers, paintings, and statues were placed around the room. And on the four post bed was a slender figure, apparently asleep....  
  
"Celeste.." he mumured and walked slowly towards it. He couldn't beleive it. It was almost exactly alike the time he had said goodbye. With her sleeping......  
  
He went closer. Her back was facing him and he couldn't see her face. Seto felt tears brimming in his eyes. Tears of happiness. He removed some of the sheets covering her hair to get a better look at her face. "What? She doesn't have brown hair..." he said to himself when he uncovered the blankets.  
  
He moved in closer and sudied the face more. Shocked, he realized it wasn't Celeste. He angrily threw down the blankets he held in his hands, waking up the girl he thought was his love.  
  
"Yami? Is that you?" Tea said when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes. Seeing the stranger, her first instinct was to scream. But she stopped herself when she realized who it was. "Seto? Is that you."  
  
Seto looked at her angrily. He didn't answer her but instead asked her directly."Where is the Yami's wife?"  
  
Tea didn't know what to say but answered,"I am Yami's wife. Don't you remember? Tea of Aeaos. We met at the party about three years ago. Where have y....?"  
  
Seto cut her off. "What do you mean you're Yami's wife. His wife is Celeste, the recent's pharoah's daughter. Where is she?"  
  
Tea looked at him in shock. "Seto...I don't know what You're talking about.." She thought harder. An expression of sadness went on her face. " You don't know do you?" she bit her lip,"Celeste died, Seto. A long time ago....about the time you disappeared."  
  
This was a lie. Celeste couldn't have died. No. It just can't be true. How could she died? A picture of her face of the night he said goodbye to her appeared. Her perfect features, the peaceful look when she was asleep, her soft breathing, the gentle heartbeat, the tear-stained cheeks.....  
  
"No! You lie. She couldn't have died!" he suddenly shouted, making Tea jump. Tea looked frightened but kept her postion. "Its true Seto. I won't lie to you." She felt a stinge of sympathy when she saw his tears."Had he loved her? " she wondered.  
  
Seto looked back to her through angry blurry eyes. Then something hit him. The cauldron. It didn't show Celeste earlier when he was trying to use it. Maybe it didn't show Celeste....becaues it's magic couldn't see into the afterlife. That was the only reason he could think of for it not to work. But it meant that Celeste was really gone..forever.  
  
He lowered his head. This was the first time he cried since the day his brother died. He was alone...again. Her image was the only thing that kept him going all these years...but it was just an image. He dreamed endlessly of them being together. Not as a pharoah and his queen, but as true love...destined to be with each other for all eternity.  
  
But it was exactly that...a simple dream, nothing more. For three years, he'd been training to be with Celeste. For three years, he'd never known she was dead. He had broken a promise. Alone again.  
  
Slowly, he took out the moon and star necklace from his fist. He examined the side of the moon and found the enscriptions:Celeste. It was worn and faded, scratched from the years of handling, but he could still read it.  
  
"How could you, Celeste?" he said to himself,"I promised I'll be back. Why didn't you wait for me? I need you. I only did this for you." He thrusted the necklace across the room. He had suddenly remembered Tea watching him.  
  
No matter. He could still live without love. He could finally see what's more important. "Tell Yami I would be back tonight. I challenge him to a duel. He'll figure out the rest." With that he disappeared with a cold cruel laughter that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Tea was stunned. Seto must've loved Celeste. "Poor guy." she whispered," She must've not returned his feelings." She suddenly remembered Seto throwing something on the floor. She quickly fell to the floor and searched the corner where the object was thrown into.  
  
Feeling something, she brought it towards the rays of light and saw the elegant neclace. "Such workmanship," Tea mumured," I wonder why he threw it down with such rage."  
  
Before she could examine it any further, her chamber doors slammed open. Tea turned around and saw Yami with his sword drawn, Asashi and Dameon behind him. When Yami saw Tea, he ran to her and held her tightly. He motioned Asashi and Dameon to search the room."Did Seto come here?"  
  
"Yes." Tea answered, not knowing what all the concern was about.  
  
He pulled away and looked her over."Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No. Why would he?"  
  
Yami hesistated in answering her question. "Tea...he changed. He's the one who opened the shadow realm. He started all this."  
  
Tea looked at him curiously."Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But..Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Your Majesty. We didn't find anything." said Dameon. "Fine. Dameon, go back to the battlefield to help the others. Come back later to report the outcome. Asashi, stay here. We can't be too careful." Dameon bowed and quickly left the room.  
  
Asashi looked at Yami and Tea uneasily. "I'll be outside to guard the door." With that said, he reached the doors and closed it tightly.  
  
"Yami, Seto told me to tell you about some kind of challenge."  
  
Yami suddenly turned pale. "A challenge? A duel?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
Yami breathed in deeply. "I have to tell you something. On the day Seto left, we had a duel in the shadow realm."  
  
"A duel? I thought that was just a rumor."  
  
Yami looked uncomfortable. It was obvious he didn't want to recall the event. "It was true. He challenge me first and I had no choice but to except. His brother died by his own monster. I think that was why he left so suddenly. He took it pretty hard." He looked down. "What's that?" he said, noticing the necklace she clutched in her hand.  
  
Tea had fogotten the necklace." Yami, I think his problems go deeper then just the lost of his brother. He didn't know about the death of Celeste," she looked at him for a moment and turned back," I think he fell in love with her and she didn't return his feelings. You should've seen his face when I told him. He looked so...so...so sad. "  
  
Yami looked at her strangely. Tea had a gift with these kind of things. "Did he say anything about it?"  
  
"No. He was quiet for a little while. When he snapped back, he threw this on the floor." Tea handed him the necklace.  
  
Yami looked over it and gasp when he saw the side. "Tea, I think this was Celeste's. Look, her name is enscribe on it." He showed her the enscriptions. Tea looked puzzled. "But why would Seto have it?"  
  
"I don't know." he started." Maybe Seto took it or something,but its not like him. Come to think of it..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the day of the duel, Celeste did show concerns for Seto. And I think I saw him talking to her, at the party where it was annouced our engagement."  
  
"Still, it doesn't prove that Celeste had the same feelings for Seto."  
  
"Did you tell him how she died?" Yami asked suddenly. Tea tried to recall the conversation. "No. I didn't."  
  
"Tea. Celeste really did love Seto. Just trust me on this one."  
  
"But how do you know for sure?"  
  
"There's something about Celeste's death that I haven't told you about..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto stood silently beside the river where she and him first met. The water was still clear enough to see his reflection. When he saw the tear trails along his face he angrily tried to wash it away in the water.  
  
"What am I doing here?!?! I don't need these memories." He sat down on the bank and allowed his fingers to feel the effect of the rushing water.  
  
Everything was the same. It seemed the river itself wanted to remind Seto of what happened here. He almost wanted to turn his head around to check if a beautiful raven haired girl was watching him. The millenium rod began to fall loosely in between his fingers.  
  
The sun was sinking below the horizon, causing the sky around it to turn a beautiful shade of red, organge, and pink. "Stop this!" he scolded himself. "She's gone and nothing will ever bring her back!"  
  
He slammed the rod in the water, rippling the sad reflection. "Show me the battle." he said to the water once it calmed down. He waved his arm over the water once and a picture of the battle appeared. He smirked when he saw the battered soilders being overwhelmed by his forces.  
  
"Soon." he thought,"I would rule over this world. After I defeat Yami in a duel, his puzzle will be mine and nothing will stop me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked into the old arena. He dreaded this place very much. Asashi had manage to gather some chanters in time and was lighting up the old torches. Everything seemed the way it was left, that was part of the enchantment placed upon it.  
  
The chanters stood in line behind the stadium, where Yami was to duel Seto.  
  
"Pharoah?" Asashi started," How do you know this is the right place?"  
  
Yami walked to one of the seats and sat on the cold slab of stone. "Belive me, Asashi, He'll show."  
  
The sky was getting darker, it was almost time. The torches grew even brighter as the room was overcome with silence. Yami held his breath. What if he was wrong?  
  
A cold chill suddenly blew into the room. Seto appeared with his own chanters behind him. His millenium rod was glowing in his tightly drawn fist.  
  
"So," said Seto with amusement."You actually showed up?"  
  
Ymi stood up from his seat. "I never back down from a challenge Seto. Lets begin."  
  
Seto smirked even wider. Yami started to walk towards his side but Asashi stopped him."Please Pharoah, let me duel him." Yami looked at him. Asashi was good, but not good enough to defeat Seto.  
  
Seto heard Asashi's request. "Fine. Let the novice duel me. It gives me a chance to warm up."  
  
Yami look from Asashi to Seto. If Asashi dueled Seto first, maybe he would know more about Seto's advances in his dueling skills. He could see some of Seto's tactics and maybe help him if he needed to duel Seto. Relunctantly, Yami nodded and took back his seat.  
  
The chanters knew their que and quickly transported them to the shadow realm. In a few moments, which seemed like centuries, they were in the shadow realm. The room started shaking violently.  
  
When it all stopped , Asashi stepped forward and looked across the stadium at Seto. "You traiterous coward! I'm going to make you pay for your deceptions."  
  
Seto ignored this remark and looked at Yami. Shadows were covering half of his face. "Yami, mark my words."Yami faced him, his face showing no expression. "When I'm done with this loser, I will be the victor in our match."  
  
Yami didn't say anything. Seto grinned. Probably too scared to talk. Asashi took out his scepter. It was carved out of strong wood and wasn't as good as the millenium items themselves but it was still powerful.  
  
Seto laughed at the stick. He could already tell it wasn't much to deal with. Asashi was the first to start. "I call the battle ox!" A few stone tablets appeared and the chanting started.  
  
Asashi instantly started attacking one Seto's tablets and revealed La Geiin (is that how you spell it?) the mystical genie.  
  
"Your genie is strong but my monster was stronger." said Asashi, getting overconfident.  
  
"What a loud mouth." Seto thought to himself. I'm not going to even bother wasting more energy on this worthless duel. "  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto screamed. Yami turned his head sharply. The blue eyes white dragon? The one who killed his brother? Did Seto learned to control it yet?  
  
Seto's chanters repeated the spell and sacrificed the two remaining tablet on Seto's field. "You have both served me well, now, help me call forth the great Dragon of the shadow realm!" The two monsters glowed and disappeared in a flash of bright light. Yami squinted his eyes through the shine and saw the outline of the blue eyes white dragon.  
  
Asashi looked stun. None of the monsters he had was nearly that powerful. Seto hesistated slightly in attacking Asashi but shook it off. "White lightning!"  
  
The blue eyes was in complete control this time and obidiently demolished the Battle Ox. Yami stood up, he knew what was about to happen next.  
  
Asashi stood still, too stun to speak. Seto turned his cold blue eyes towards him. "White Lightning!" The dragon turned its' mighty head and attacked Asashi. Asashi let out a final scream before he was banished to the shadow realm.  
  
Yami didn't say anything. His hands tightly balled into fists as he slammed it to the stone armrests on the chair. He couldn't do anything about it. The game was played to the rules: The winner gets to chose the loser's fate  
  
***[IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES: The following duel is very unrealistic to the real thing. please don't yell at me for my pathetic attempt in writing a duel. Thank you]***  
  
After the light subsided, Yami could clearly see Seto smirking.  
  
Yami stepped forward, visibly shaking in anger over the loss of his loyal magician. Seto enjoyed every moment of Yami's anger and pain.  
  
"Ready Yami?" said Seto from across the stadium. Yami glared at him as his puzzled sarted to glow. "Seto. I will avenge Asashi. I will never allow a person like you to win a duel this important."  
  
Seto didn't say anything. Instead, he beckoned the stone tablets to appear before him and waited for Yami to do the same. Yami, with help from the chanters, did.  
  
Seto wanted this to go slowly and as agonizing as possible for Yami. "I call the man-eater bug!"  
  
"I call the mystical elf!"  
  
"Is that all you have Yami?" snickered the brunette, comparing the man- eater bug with the elf.  
  
Yami stood silently but another stone tablet had appeared next to him. The mystical elf was chanting. [ one of the mystical elf's powers is to transfer its power into any monster the dulelists choses]  
  
Seto knew what Yami was planning. "Attack Man-eater bug!" The monster instantly flew into action and, with one swipe, wiped out the mystical elf.  
  
Seto looked at Yami's face to see his reaction. Why isn't he more shocked? Seto grew nervous as Yami bagan to turn over his face down tablet. It was the Dark Magician.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Before his very eyes, the man-eater bug was destroyed. Seto looked merely amused as some of the debris covered him. "How does it feel Yami? To be played around?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Seto?"  
  
Seto kept a tight grin on his face and set a tablet on the field. "Your turn Yami."  
  
Yami was puzzled at the sudden change of mood. He was worried about the face down tablet. It might hold the blue eyes. He thought of ways to possibly defend himself from it.  
  
"What's talking so long Yami? You're not considering begging for mercy are you?"  
  
Yami looked at the cold glare Seto gave him. Should I tell him? I might not get the chance to. But I promised Celeste I would. What's the point though? He'd probably wouldn't believe me..unless....  
  
Yami had stumbled onto a plan. He quickly layed down two tablets on the field.  
  
Seto wasn't worried. He revealed the Blue eyes white dragon in the stone tablet. He was about to attack but Yami had stopped him.  
  
"Go! Reborn the monster!"  
  
Seto was surprised at this move. What does he want to revive?  
  
"Mystical Elf!" Yami was planning to reborn the mystical elf. With her in play, he could raise his dark magician's attack power higher than his blue eyes and destroy the beloved dragon.  
  
"Quickly! Attack the Mystical Elf!"  
  
The dragon went on full assault to the elf but Yami had expected it. "Spell- binding circle!" Seto's dragon was now helpless as the Dark Magician grew stronger. It's power was now greater then the dragon's.  
  
[For those who are confused by this, here's the simple way of doing it: Seto's dragon was 3000 attack points. Dark Magicians was 2500. If the Mistical elf transfer her attack power (800) to Dark Magicians, the dark magician would have the attack power 3300:thus higher then the dragon's. Yet again...please don't yell at me for my pathetic attempt in writing duels..I be very much unsmarts. ]  
  
"Dark magic attack!" Seto could see the dark magicians' cold stare as he destroyed his dragon.  
  
Seto knew his dragon couldn't escape the spell-binding circle. The dragon was helpless.  
  
"You'll pay for that Yami." said a truly angry Seto." You'll pay for everything."  
  
Yami stared up at him, with sympathy. "Seto, if you would just open your mind, you'll see who is to blame."  
  
"What are you blabbing about!?!!" spitted Seto fiercly.  
  
"Open your mind Seto!" Seto didn't have time to react. It happened so fast. He felt himself being pulled away from his body. His soul was being transported by Yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~Yami's memory*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was in a room. The room was familiar. Gazing at the gold decorations of furniture, it belonged to a person of high power. The elegantly carved wooden table held a single bowl of uneaten fruits with a single plate untouched bread.There were a balcony with red draperies and a four post bed with gold trimmings on the sheets. As he looked around, he began to recognize the room. It was the same room Seto had said goodbye to Celeste.  
  
He didn't want to be in this place. Yami was doing this to him, torturing him. He tried to snap back to the arena but his magic was blocked. Yami was keeping him here with the magic of his millenium puzzle. "How stupid,"thought Seto,"His magic would be deminish quickly. All I have to do is wait until his magic is weakened enough to escape back into the duel."  
  
Seto still felt uncomfortable in the room, though. It caused memories to flood back to him. Memories he'd rather keep erased. He looked around the room to try to distract himself from the thoughts. That was when he noticed the figure standing in the balcony. The huge drapery had almost concealed the entire body.  
  
His knees weakened. He couldn't help his himself as he began to walk closer. Why was he doing this to himself? Celeste was dead. This was all an illusion. He was just making it worst to see her again.  
  
But he couldn't help it. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he reached the balcony. Celeste stood leaning on the railing as she looked at the sunset beyond the gates.  
  
He reached out for her, to touch her cheek, when his hand went through the flesh. His heart sank. It had all seemed so real, that he had almost forgotten that it was an illusion.  
  
Seto satified himself on just observing her. He couldn't help but see some differences then from what he remembered. As always, clothes she wore was clean and crisp, and her hair was straight and shimmered in the last rays of light.  
  
What he noticed hte most was how pale and fragile she looked. Her skin seemed to lost their color and she looked so....vulnerable. What he noticed most was her eyes. The cheeks didn't have tear stains but her eyes had a sort of emptyness within them. It was blank. No sparkle. No happiness.  
  
"Celeste," he mumured. At that moment, she turned behind her and faced Seto. For a fleeting second, he thought she knew his presence in the room. He looked at her hopefully.  
  
Celeste's face relaxed slightly. "Hello, Yami." Seto turned around and saw Yami walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Seto squinted his eyes angrily as Yami approached Celeste.  
  
"Take your hands off of her!" he yelled as Yami held her hands and directed her on the bed. The demand fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Celeste, you have to eat something. You need your strength for the wedding tomorrow." Yami said, kissing her on the forehead. Enraged, Seto stomped forward and tried to tackle him. He fell right through Yami.  
  
Cleste looked at him. "I know," she said in a raspy voice. She looked at Yami."Tell me the truth,Yami. Do you want us to get married?" Seto looked up in interest.  
  
Yami seemed to ponder the question. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Celeste. I just don't feel right marrying somebody after...under these conditions."  
  
Celeste smiled."I don't want to either."  
  
"Really? Why?"Yami said.  
  
She turned away from him. "I love someone eles." "Does she still love me?"Seto thought.  
  
Yami smiled happily."This is great! Maybe we don't have to get married after all. Come on." he said jumping from the bed and grabbing her wrist."Lets talk to your father."  
  
Celeste refused to move. Yami let go of her wrist."What's wrong?" Yami was surprised to see that she was crying.  
  
He sat back down next to her. Seto moved in closer. He could barely hear what she said.  
  
"The person I'm in love with.."she said between sobs."I think he was just using me. He said ..." Seto quickly moved away and held his hands over his ears to drown out Celeste's words. "She's talking about me...."he thought," She thinks I was using her. I don't deserve to be in her presence." He was on his knees, tears escaping from his eyes.  
  
Celeste contiued."I can't tell anyone, either. My father wants me to marry you so much. He'll probably die of shock becaues of his age."  
  
Yami didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arms around her and tried comforting her. "Who is it!?!? I'll make him pay!"  
  
Celeste only cried more. "Please don't."  
  
"Why not? Anybody who does that to you deserves to die miserably." Yami said angrily. Seto secrectly agreed with Yami.  
  
Celeste stopped and quickly wiped out the tears still streaming from her eyes. Her lips trembled. "I know it was wrong of what he did. But I don't care. He was so gentle, Yami. I can't just wipe him out of my memory." Seto stood up and looked at her. Him? Gentle? How could she think those thoughts after all those hurtful words he said to her?  
  
Yami looked puzzled but accepted the answer. "Fine, but can you at least tell me who it is?"  
  
Celeste hesitated. "You'll know. Trust me. You'll know it when you meet him."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Yami asked.  
  
"Becaues I know you can be trusted. And also, I want you to do something for me." She said.  
  
Yami kissed her hand gently. "Anything." Seto's jealousy flickered.  
  
Celeste thought about it. "If you ever meet him again, tell him I'm waiting for him...to tell him I still love him." Seto looked at her. Does she have any idea she was going to die in a few weeks?Maybe even sooner?  
  
"Why can't you tell him?"  
  
Celeste swallowed hard."Just promise me, Yami. Just in case I'm..not here."  
  
Yami nodded solemnly and hugged her again. "I promise Celeste. I promise if I ever meet him, I'll tell him you still love him." Celeste smiled. Seto stood opened mouth as he watched this unfold.  
  
"What about the wedding tomorrow? Do you still want to go on with it?" asked Yami hesitantly.  
  
"We'll see, Yami. Maybe I can find the courage to tell father..." her voice drifted away. Yami walked towards the doorway but turned back to Celeste before going out. He could see her lying in bed, looking out the balcony before she finally drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight."she whispered. "Goodnight," Seto whispered back.  
  
The room suddenly started spinning.  
  
*~*~*end memory*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami had used alot of the puzzle's magic. He was panting severly while Seto stood still as a statue. His soul was beginning to return to the shell.  
  
Yami had finally fulfilled his promise. He couldn't find any other way to make Seto believe in what Celeste had said. But it had weakened him. He wasn't able to call on any more monsters. The powered up Dark Magicain was his only monster. Sure, he could've attacked while Seto's body was lifeless but he had honor and pride. He had refused to do it.  
  
Seto eyed Yami. "What happened to Celeste?"  
  
Yami didn't expect the camly said question. "She died the next morning, before the wedding. One of her servants found her lifeless on the bed."  
  
Seto didn't flinched. That explained the untouched food on the table of her room. "Her father? How did he die?"  
  
"Died of a heart attack after I told about her death."  
  
Seto still didn't say anything. His face emotionless. The millenium rod grew warmer in his fist.  
  
There was a moment of cold silence.  
  
*******************back at the battlefield************************  
  
Dameon watched as the allies became overwhelmed. There was simply too much of them and there seemed to be no end to the hoards of monsters.  
  
He watched as King Bakura, Shadi, Isis, and Malik, desperately tried to maintain their control over the army of advancing dark creatures. Somehow, their millenium items were met with a protective shield of some kind.  
  
"This is no use!" he heard Bakura screamed. "Our millenium items aren't working against some of them."  
  
"I don't know how!" Shadi said as he summoned Mammoth Graveyard to destroy the nearest monster. "It must be a stronger power somehow protecting some of them."  
  
"Protecting the stronger ones!" said Isis, "It's only protecting those five right there." She nodded to the far back of the army where a small group of the hooded figures huddled together, summoning another monster." They seem to be the leaders."  
  
"Great!" grumbled Malik."How can we break through to get them? If we can somehow kill them, this will be alot more easier."  
  
They stood firmly back to back with each other with their own monsters protecting them. It seemed completely hopeless. They already had their hands full with the army and it didn't seem likely they could just walk up to them.  
  
Dameon summoned his Curse of Dragon and blocked an entire army from an enemy monster's attack. He could already see some of his fellow allies falling in front of him. The ones he was unable to reach in time.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Seto stared at Yami. His eyes squinting through the tears. Yami stood silently as he watched what Seto was going to do next.  
  
"What am I doing?" Seto thught to himself," Is Yami really my enemy?" He then felt an unmeasurable anger coming from deep within his body. The anger that he kept inside since he saw his father die in front of his eyes.  
  
Yes! Yami isn't my enemy, but the world is his enemy! Seto had his parents taking from him, the cruel treatment from his adopted father, his brother dying in his arms, and his only love dying without even being there with her. All those things happening to him at such a young age.  
  
All those times seeing the people happy and smiling in the villages and towns. The looks they gave him when he was begging for food near the orphange. The solitude of being a loner. And no one even went beyond words of sympathy for the boy. The world deserved this. He would make sure of it.  
  
After he defeats Yami, nothing will stand in his way. Yami was just an obstacle that he had to completely destroy before going on to his reign of destruction.  
  
The milleniujm rod seemed to glow with the same type of anger. Without warning, he called upon three tablets. Yami, shocked at the suden movement, quickly prepared the Dark magicain. There was only one thing that those tablets were for.  
  
"Too bad you wasted all that energy Yami, "smirked Seto," nothing could save you now."  
  
Yami gulped but stood his ground.  
  
Seto turned over the two tablets, revealing the two blue eyes. "And I call upon this card, Reborn the monster to bring back the last Dragon. Thus forming the ultimate creature:The Blue Eyes Ulitimate Dragon!"  
  
The chanters behind him started speaking in strange tones. It quickly sounded in incredible speeds. This was considered alot of spells in one turn.  
  
This was only the second time he had ever called upon the dragon. He remembered the first time quite well. He wasn't going to make any mistakes this time. The millenium rod glowed brightly then ever before. Its magic literally boiling the air around it.  
  
" White Lightning!"Seto shouted as the Dragon's three heads turned to face him. The Dark Magician stood in front of Yami to defend the Pharoah.  
  
With a single blast, the Dark Magician was gone. Yami crossed his arms over his face to block himself from the dust and debris that engulfed him completly.  
  
"Any last words before I send you to the shadow realm?"  
  
Yami was speechless. An ugly look on his face. How could Seto be lke this? He just watched Celeste's last day and it didn't affect him at all! That heartless [you know what]! He gripped tighter in anger as he thought harder of Celeste. Someone like him doesn't deserve the love she had.  
  
He suddenly felt a slight pinch in one of his fist. Shocked, he opened it and found the moon and star necklace. He'd completely forgotten he had it.  
  
"Goodbye Yami!" Seto yelled. "Neutron Blast!" The dragon didn't attack right away, instead, it came closer until Yami could actually feel its warm breath. Seto didn't know what it was doing but thought it was great to see the look of fear in Yami's eyes.  
  
Yami still stood his ground, still clutching the necklace. "Seto," he said as his voice was trembling with anger,"I give you my sympathy."  
  
Seto anger rose. He hated that word but still wore the same grin. "You seemed to forget who's in control Yami. With one command, I could send you to an eternity of darkness." He chuckled.  
  
Yami stared blankly at Seto. "I might not have a longer life than you, Seto. But at least I didn't live as alone, sad, or pathetic as you'll be."  
  
Seto's shoulders sagged but his eyes grew brighter with his forehead wrinkled in anger."Attack Dragon! Silence him forever!"  
  
In one throw, Yami had manage to throw the necklace across the stadium. It landed right in front Seto's feet. The dragon seemed to be savoring the moment, swaying patiently from side to side before decding on attacking.  
  
Seto lookeddown as he felt a slight nudge on his sandal. He bent down and picked up the object. Mouth gaping, he saw the name Celeste on a silver moon.  
  
He brought it closer to him and examined it further. He looked at Yami and saw the Dragon taking its time in attacking the young pharoah. Could he really go through with this? Could he kill Yami? The one person who comforted Celeste when he couldn't?  
  
He scoffed. No. If anything would be her last wish, it was to spare the young man. But Yami would surely come back for Seto if he didn't kill him now.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he found himself screaming the dragon to come back to the tablet. Yami gave Seto a puzzled look but the dragon didn't seem to hear its master.  
  
"Come back Dragon. I order you!" he screamed, waving the rod towards the dragon. The dragon turned all its three heads and seemed to snicker at the boy.  
  
"What are you doing?! I command you!" He clutched the rod with both hands and sent a bolt of light to the creature. He had learned while training with his grandfather how to handle the rod into commanding a monster. But Seto was tired from the duels, his magic barely left a scratch on the dragon's armour.  
  
Three pairs of eyes looked at Seto hungrily. Three pairs of cold angry eyes. "Oh no." Seto thought as his rod dropped to the floor. This was just like when his brother was killed. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his destruction.  
  
It didn't come. Seto opened his eyes and saw the monster turn around to face Yami.  
  
"Why," Seto thought," Why didn't it..." but his thoughts were interrupted by the sight that the monster coming towards Yami. Seto ran to the other side, not fully developed a plan of what to do. He just wanted to do this for Celeste.  
  
An idea crossed his mind when he finally reached the two. Yami stood bravely, staring at the monster. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon ready for an attack. When the dragon launched its attack, Seto sprinted in the air and knocked Yami as hard as he could out of the way.  
  
Seto felt the full force of the monster's attack.  
  
***************************************  
  
Back at the battlefield, Dameon limped from side to side and struggled to stand up. He leaned himself to what seemed to be leftover from a burned out building. "We're not going to make it," he thought glumly as a group of his comrades was wiped out a few miles away. The screams were defeaning.  
  
Bakura, Shadi, Isis, and Malik also seemed to lost hope of ever winning the battle. "If only we coud kill the leaders." said Malik. "They're the ones who are the most important. Their monsters are the most powerful."  
  
"Damn that stupid shield of theirs. We can't even touch them." Isis said. She was exhausted. The only monster left was the Silver Fang.  
  
"Look!" Shadi suddenly spoke out. "Its depleting!" They all turned to look at the group. It was true. The aura aroudn them flickered about 3 times until it finally gave out. The people inside didn't seem to notice. Bakura smirked. This was their chance.  
  
"Armed Ninja!" he shouted. The Armed Ninja quickly appeared and rushed to the group. With incredible strength and agility, it seemed to glide over the battlefield and reached the group without grabbing any attention.  
  
The five hooded figures suddenly noticed what had happened and made a desperate run from the Ninja. But in one swipe of its sword, the men were all decapitated.  
  
The battlefield changed. Overhalf of the monsters were gone, the stronger half. The army seemed to be in complete disaray at he sudden change and seemed to retreat in all direction. The black clouds above them was penetrated by rays of sunlight.  
  
Dameon couldn't believe this was happening. He quickly summoned the most monsters he could muster and attack some of the retreating men.  
  
"This was easier then I thought," thought Malik smugly.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The dragon felt weaker. It retreated slowly into three seperate tablets.  
  
Seto opened his eyes weakly. His body was in agonizing pain. No matter. He wouldn't feel it for long. He could already feel his life seperate itself from the burned body. With all the strength he could muster, he turned his head slowly to see Yami knocked to wall, unconscious. He had a few scrapes from where Seto pushed him but he'd recover.  
  
The chanters had remained forgotten in the shadows. They had watched all this unfold without even flinching. Noticing the condition of the two duelists, they figured out the duel was over and ,together, prepared themselves to chant the spell to bring them back to their own times.  
  
Seto heard the voices of the chanters taking them home. He closed his eyes and thought of being with Celeste in the afterlife. With a peaceful smile on his face, he left his tired body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:Yes! I finally finished! So happy, happy, happy!  
  
Seto:I have a stomach ache from all that chocolate.......*moans*  
  
Me:Finally my revenge is soooo sweet ^___^ I knew you couldn't resist the chocolate.  
  
Seto:*about to barf* I gotta..*runs away*  
  
Yami: So thats it? No more fanfic?*looks hopeful*  
  
Me:Maybe...*smirks evily*  
  
Yami:WHAT?!?!? Are you kidding?!?  
  
Me:Maybe.....*smirks even evilier*  
  
[The next chapter is just a few important author's notes] 


	11. Q&A

Question: How did Celeste die?  
  
Answer:Remember that magic tranfering spell she did on Mokuba? That had something to do with it...and the fact she was heartbroken.  
  
***************  
  
Question:Why did she have to die? Why can't you make Seto and Celeste live happily ever after?  
  
Answer:Come on! Weren't you getting kind of sick of those happily ever after ones? It is so much more dramatic if its a tragedy. If you don't believe me, blame my english teacher for making my class study Romeo & Juliet. Don't you agree?  
  
Audience:...~crickets chirping~  
  
Me:~smushes crickets~ ewww cricket guts.....  
  
*************** Question:What about Mokuba! Why did you kill him like that?  
  
Answer:*shrugs* I don't know. Partly becaues it would fit into the story (Seto running away....) Partly becaues I couldn't wait to kill someone so I just randomly picked him. And finally becaues I was tired of stories where he was kidnapped. (Why not just kill him already? He must've been kidnapped hundreds of times.-_-) *************  
  
Question:Do you enjoy doing this to your readers?!?!  
  
Answer:Yep!^__^ *************  
  
Question: Is there going to be a sequel? A HAPPY sequel?  
  
Answer:Yeah. But I'm not sure.....it'll most likely be a little bit darker. In my opinion, this story is very soap opera-ish. The ratings will be a bit higher to be in the safe side but nothing descriptive. It might be a 'happy ending' but I have seem to forgot how to write one of those....[watches as people start making threats to force me in making a happy sequel]^____^  
  
Mainly its just going to be placed in modern setting and would be considered more of another seto story then a sequel.  
  
*******************  
  
Question:Why do you watch the duels (show) but you're soo bad at writing one?  
  
Answer: Seto and Yami look sooooo cute when they're so determine to win! [Awwww] Especially when they fight each other and its just so so *squeals*  
  
Audience:o_O;;  
  
******************* Question:Why didn't the dragon destroy Seto when it had the chance?  
  
Answer: I didn't want to kill Seto just then but wanted to show that the Dragon showed some kind of respect towards Seto. Just enough to not kill him. As for the command not to kill Yami, the dragon was ordered to kill Yami first but then ordered to stop. I guess it felt like killing was alot more fun then going back in the tablet so it just chose to fulfill the first command.  
  
*****************  
  
Question:Why did Seto decide to spare Yami?  
  
Answer: He loved Celeste. He saw how Yami had comforted her in the memory. (even though he was kinda jealous about it-_-) He felt guilty about not fulfilling the promise too. Maybe he thought if he could spare Yami's life, Celeste would forgive him? [Do I make any sense what-so-ever?]  
  
******************  
  
Question: What was Seto's plan in saving Yami? Did he die on purpose?  
  
Answer: He couldn't stop the Dragon from attacking Yami. If he did stand in front of the dragon, he could easily be knocked out with a swish of it's tail and the dragon would still kill Yami. Then, with Seto out injured, the dragon could freely destroy the whole arena and kill the chanters. So there was only one way: To killhimself. If he did die, it would force the dragon to going back into the tablet becaues Seto was it main source of surviving outside the shadow realm.  
  
In short:Seto die=dragon gone  
  
********************  
  
Question: Did Seto get over his stomach ache from eating all that chocolate?  
  
Answer:Ummm.....Let me put it this way: I wouldn't stand within 5 feet of him for awhile...  
  
************ Question: Why did you take soo long to update?!?!  
  
Answer: Geesh sorry. I just had alot of things to do. Exams, Christmas shopping, ****My fourteenth birthday on December 18. ^_^******* and the fact I'm really really lazy...  
  
************************  
  
Question:What is the sequel going to be about?  
  
Answer: Due to technical difficulties..this answer has been deleted...(not really. I just want to torture my readers into reading it.) 


End file.
